SYOT for the 45th Annual Hunger Games
by seanthesheep356
Summary: SYOT now closed. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions for your tribute. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

SYOT of the 45th annual Hunger Games. Please submit up to three tributes. All 24 are available as of right now (because this is the first chapter). The tribute form is in this chapter. *A tribute will be randomly selected to become the victor. And please tell wether you want them to be a bloodbath victim, or if they will die from another cause. Thank you! "And, may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

**Tribute Form**

Gender:

Name:

Nickname: (not required)

Age:

District:

Volunteered: (yes or no)

Reaction to reaping or volunteering:

Reason for volunteering: (if they volunteered)

physical appearance: (like their build, and skin tone. Are they good looking or just average looking?)

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Personality: (please be extremely detailed)

Reaping clothes:

Hobbies: (like something commonly done in their District, reading, writing, school(?), music, sports, etc. *Cough cough I could write all of these ESPECIALLY ANYTHING with music.*

Family: (Name and age, but age isn't necessary for the adults.)

Friends:

*please state the family/friends reaction to their child's reaping or volunteering

Any token (like Katniss's mockingjay):

Distinct feature if they have one: (Like Katniss's braid)

Chariot costume: with description of hair and makeup (If there are two different designs from the same District, I will randomly select one.)

Weapon of choice:

What did they do during training?:

Training score:

Interview clothes: (Please include hair and makeup)

If anybody came in before the arena (in the launch room) who was it, and what did they do: (This can be anybody, and yes people from back home who snuck in somehow)

Bloodbath victim: (yes or no)

Will they end up dying outside of the bloodbath, or do you want them to have a chance of winning?:

If they die, what's the preferred death?:

Allies: (Please list preferred allies if you want them)

Romance: (back home or at the Capitol)

Anything important that happens to them in the arena: (Broken bone, sprain, if they catch a cold, etc)

If they win, what's their closing interview/victory tour outfit:

Family/friend's reaction to their arrival back home:

Anything else:

* * *

Sorry if I left something out, please let me know. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for doing this. And if all the tributes aren't created within the next week or maybe two weeks, I will let you submit more tributes.

* * *

(Head gamemaker and with President Snow)

"So Mr. Smith, what did you have in mind for the arena this year." President Snow asked clipping the stem off of a rose and looking at the head game maker with his cold eyes.

"Oh, now that's a surprise. It will be quite interesting, you'll see. Something the victor will never forget. The only hint I'll give you; the mutts will be almost identical to a loved one."


	2. Chapter 2-District 4 reapings

**Both tributes from District 4, District 7 female, and District 1 female are taken. The rest are still open!**

* * *

**_Briella's POV_****  
**I feel something soft in my face, then open my heavy eyelids to see my little sister's familiar thick red hair right in front of me. She's laying in my arms as; she must have climbed into my arms while I was sleeping.

I smiled as I looked onto her innocent face, hearing soft and slow breaths from her slumber. Her name's Katya, and she's 9 years old. It's quite funny, she's the only one in my family with red hair, in fact we don't know where it came from. Everyone in my family has brown hair like me, but she's the one who stands out in a family reunion or dinner. It's kind of funny really.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her soft hair closing my eyes and thought about the reaping today. My family lives in District 4, but unlike a lot of the District, we don't make very much money at all. I could take a tesserae but I decided against it. Though I'm starting to regret it, we need that money. I feel sick to my stomach knowing what I have to do, I have to volunteer for the Hunger Games. But I want to do it to help my family, and I think I have a chance of winning. I just don't like the attention, and I'm still nervous.

Unlike most people from my District, I really don't want to. I was put in an academy to train, but I wasn't brainwashed like the others. I have always kind of kept to myself, because the people there were normally too focused on training rather than making friends anyway. But that's alright, when I overhear their conversations, it's always about the Hunger Games or weapons and other stuff I could care less about.

I hear a long drawn out yawn that sounds like a grown man emerge from my little 9 year old sister which makes me go into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She started laughing and turned around hugging me. Only she would do that, and I swear I'll never get over it. I tried to keep laughing, but I realized that may be the last time I hear that yawn, which made me hug her even tighter.

"Good morning Briella." she says to me.

"Good morning Katya." I tell her, then pick her up as I get out of bed.

"Go get ready for today, it's already 8:00." she nodded and playfully scurried out the door, so all I saw was a blur of red from her hair speed out of my room down the hall. I haven't told her, or any of my family I'm volunteering.

I changed into a navy blue dress with lining of shells on the sweetheart neckline, on the belt sash thing that was sewn on below the bust, and on lining the edge of the flowing dress that fell to the ground. This is my favorite dress for sure, and if I'm going to volunteer, I should at least feel like I look good.

I took a brush and started to brush through my hair wincing when I came across tangles. My hair is _super _long, like down to my hips. And It's really wavy. I took the front sections and pinned them behind my head with a pin that's beautiful blue crystal shaped into ocean waves.

There were some sandals in front of my closet door, that were a neutral brown and strapped up my ankles, that I decided to put on. These are my favorite shoes, and I wear them nearly every day.

Once I was finished getting ready I smiled to myself in the mirror. I wouldn't say I'm extremely beautiful or anything, but I'm told I'm pretty. My skin is a little tanned from spending so much time outside. And my brown eyes are big and innocent looking. They're more of a lighter brown, but not extremely light. I guess they kind of fit my more quiet personality.

I ran downstairs to my kitchen shoving something down my throat, then took off running outside to our backyard which was on the ocean. I ran over some rocks with agility I gained from doing this so often, then sat on one with the waves below me. A net I was weaving together was still there. I love anything that has to do with art or creativity, so I always weave ropes into different patterns, and sell them to fisherman for money. It's a great way to make money, and I love doing it!

My small and nimble hands quickly knotted the rope until I finished the last one, then I smiled as I held it up. I'll tell my mother to sell it, since I won't be able to.

I looked back over the raging sea as the waves rolled it, then stood up leaping across the rocks to get home. I took one last breath of the salty and damp air then went back inside seeing my family on the living room couches waiting.

Katya has her hair French braided beautifully into one braid, and a royal blue dress on to bring out her blue eyes. My 10 year old brother Matthew sits next to her, wearing black slacks, black shined shoes, a white button down shirt, and a black tie with his short wavy brown hair how it always is. It's not a buzz cut or anything, but his hair isn't really that long. His hair suits him well; he's the little boy everyone loves. And same thing with Katya. They're both small and bubbly. And I love them to death for that.

My mother and father stand, not looking too worried. There's always a volunteer from District 4, so they think I'll be fine. But little do they know it's me.

"Ready to go?" my father asks, then we all nod silently. I look at my house for the last time before the games, then the door shuts behind me and we walk to the reaping. I hold Matthew's and Katya's hands as we walk.

When we get there, we see people in lines to check in. I hug my family, and kiss my siblings soft hair, then let them go to stand with the other safe people. I put on the bravest face that I could muster, then saw Matthew take Katya's hand. Once they were kind of far away, she looked back to me and waved, then I nearly slapped myself for wanting to cry. I smiled sadly and waved to her, then she was out of sight.

I went to the 16 year olds check in line, and waited looking around. People don't make eye contact, they just kind of stare at the ground. But they don't look worried, this is a District who always offers up volunteers.

"Next." a female peacekeeper says, then holds out a hand with a black glove. I rest mine in hers, then she stabs it with something. I don't even flinch or blink anymore, I'm so used to this.

"You may go. Next."

I trudge away and drag my feet to the roped off section with 16 year old girls, and stand there while more people file in. After who knows how long, an escort with the weirdest shade of green walks onto the stage wearing a lime/mucus green top, black skirt, and a wig to match her shirt and eye makeup. That's actually a somewhat normal outfit from the Capitol...

"Welcome to the reaping of the 45th annual Hunger Games! Before we select our lucky tribute, we have a video to show brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

Bleh. Kill me now. They show it every year and it's literally the most annoying thing ever. I've seen it fifteen times and counting.

I tuned out the video then heard "Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 4 in the 45th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first-"

As soon as she finished her sentence I shouted "I volunteer!"

Everyone turned to me, then I made me way to the isle leading up to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The escort smiled warmly as I walked with confidence to the stage, then I stood next to her with the brave look again.

"And what's your name honey?"

"Briella Monet."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Well I'm sure you'll make us all proud. Thank you for volunteering. And now for the boys..."

I saw a bunch of eighteen year old girls looking a little annoyed that I volunteered before them, but you snooze, you lose.

The escort tauntingly moved her hand around looking for the "right one" then reached in deep and pulled out a card walking back to the microphone. Huh that's odd. Nobody's volunteered yet.

"Sargo Yellowtail."

The sixteen year old section for the boys all turned to someone, then he walked out with peacekeepers following behind him to the stage. He looked shocked, but then put on the same facial expression as me as he walked up next to me. I could tell he made an honest living, and had nice but simple clothes on; a white button down shirt, khaki pants, and simple brown shoes. Though he was dressed nice.

"Ladies and gentleman, the tributes from District 4 for the 45th annual Hunger Games. Shake hands you two."

We turned to each other and he held out his hand. I took it examining him, then realized he would be a favorite this year. And I hate sounding like this, but he was very handsome person. He has short but somewhat curly chestnut hair and mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes, and is muscular probably from fishing. His gaze softened as he looked at me, then we turned back to the crowd and were lead by peacekeepers into separate rooms.

I waited a couple minutes then the door open and a blur of red hair leaped into my arms. Katya was crying.

"Katya, no don't cry." I said cupping her chin.

"It's gonna be alright. I volunteered so we could have more money. I'll be back, don't worry. Someone has to come back right?"

She nodded sniffling, then I pulled her into a tight hug, and let go hugging my mother and father. They were sad, but not distraught. I guess they had been expecting me to volunteer from going to an academy.

Matthew flew into my arms and I kissed his hair, then told him about the net I had woven earlier. He said he was going to keep it, now that I was going into the games. I wouldn't bother arguing for him to sell it.

My mother hugged me once more, and said "I love you my beautiful Briella." then peacekeepers were at the doors. They escorted my family out and I sat on the couch staring at the ceiling waiting to leave.

What on earth did I just get myself into?

* * *

_**Sargo's POV**_

I stared out the window thinking about how and what just happened, then heard a door open and my family thrown in by peacekeepers who barked "You have three minutes."

I hugged my distraught mother who was sobbing, after she let go, I looked at my emotionless father. I don't think I've ever hugged the man in my life. He held out his hand and I shook it, then it turned into a hug with two pats on the back. He nodded confidently and then I turned to my brother Fin, who's 19 years old now. We look pretty much exactly the same, except he has our mother's green eyes and he's 6 feet tall. I'm only 5' 9". And none of us have blonde hair like she does. Though we are patient like her.

He hugged me, and then I went back to my weeping mother and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"To keep you strong." My mother says putting a piece of fishing line in my hands. I pulled her into another hug; fishing line is always something my family uses with our jobs, and it's kind of a 'stay strong' metaphor.

"Sargo, I know you'll win. You've spent plenty of time with weapons, and know how to fish. You'll do great." my father says to me, then I nod hoping he's right. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Your time's up." a peacekeeper says, then they pry my mother off of me, and my family was gone. I waited another few minutes, then someone else was thrown in and I saw it was my best friend Eel. I feel bad for the kid sometimes, he's not short, only an inch shorter than me, but he doesn't look like most people in District 4. He has pale skin, and light blonde hair, which isn't common here. The reason why I feel bad for him is because some jerks bully him about his appearance, but I always stick up for him and he always sticks up for me when I need someone to. I hate cruel people, and that's not good because I'm going into the Hunger Games. Though I'll have to do anything I can to get home.

"I know you'll win, you're stronger than them Sargo." Eel tells me. He has no doubt that I'll be back, so I nod and smile to keep him happy though I'm honestly nervous. But he's right I guess, so I just go with it like I do with nearly everything in my life.

I hugged him, then he was escorted out. Then that squeaky escort walked in with Briella. Briella met eye contact with me, then smiled shyly looking down and blushing a little. I smiled warmly back to her, then the oblivious escort rambled about whatever. (I hadn't even bothered to listen)

She put on on a shiny silver train made by District 6 saying "This will go 200 miles an hour and you can barely feel a thing..."

Briella and I sat across from each other in chairs and looked out the windows seeing the District, then we suddenly sped away. And like that, District 4 was gone.


	3. Chapter 3-

**The District 4 tributes are both taken, District 7 female, District 2 female, and District 1 female are taken as well. I still need everyone else! Please keep sending them! I promise everyone will have their own chapter sometime throughout the story, because if I did a reaping chapter for all 24 of them that would take FOREVER. Tell me if you have a preference on what chapter they get like the interviews, chariot event, training, arena countdown or some other time in the arena. I'll try to accommodate your requests, but I have a feeling everyone will want the arena.**

**Thanks for reading and submitting!**

**-seanthesheep356**

* * *

**Nathalie's****_ POV_**

"TIMBER!" I yelled as I backed away from a towering tree tilted to the right. It fell over with a loud _boom _then I smiled with my axe on my shoulder. On the other side I saw my best friend Sahara casually leaning on her axe with the blade in the ground and a huge grin on her face.

"Nata you've done it again!" she says running a hand through her sandy blonde hair. She's the only one who calls me Nata, partly because I'm the only one who really talks to her. I keep to myself, and I especially don't like being the center of attention.

"Nata, it's reaping day. What are you doing out here?" she says yanking her axe out of the ground and threw it in the air with it spinning and landing in her hand. It kind of worries me how casual she is with such a serious and deadly weapon. But that's Sahara for you.

"I'm not being a hypocrite." I mumbled with a smile and she burst out laughing. We're both 17 and have to go to the reaping, and have never tried to make reapings a huge deal. They're the same every year, with the unfortunate girl and boy slumping up to go to their death sentence. We, after this reaping, have just one more reaping. At this rate, it's just become a normal thing.

"Well, speaking of it I have to go get ready." she said sighing, and I nodded.

A 19 year old kid said to someone next to him.

"I'm excited for the reaping!" he says sarcastically.

Sahara scoffed and rolled her eyes, then said "Well that makes one of you." making me snort with laughter.

"Come on, let's go." I said pulling her by the elbow to clock out.

She hugged me goodbye and walked to her house as I walked to mine through the woods. I live by myself; mom died during childbirth with my little sister Fina, and a tree fell on dad when Fina was 9 and I was 10. That's why I have a huge scar running from my index finger over the top of my right hand to my wrist; it happened as I hopelessly tried to pull the tree off of him.

The only things I really have that actually mean something to me are my songbook because I love to sing, and a wooden pendant with a tree carved in it on a leather necklace chain that belonged to my mother. It's the only thing I have from her. I wear it when I feel lonely or on a hard day that worries me; pretty much every reaping day.

I ran out of my house and climbed up into a tree that I sit in every day, it's where I spend a lot of time. It's about two stories off the ground and is a wide branch to sit on, as well as a thick trunk to sit on. I actually spend more time up here than I do in my home. Except for the winters, they get pretty cold here in District 7 and I can't afford to buy very many warm clothes and jackets. I can really only afford to buy water, and I mostly hunt for my own food with the bow and arrow I have stuffed into the side of the trunk behind my back.

I opened the songbook and flipped through the pages with scribbles and my handwriting all over the pages and opened to a random page with a music staff and notes in the higher spaces in lines, and above the staff for my soprano vocal range. It was a song that was sang in my family for years, and my aunts sang it to me. The song was in Latin, with high notes that echoed through the forest as I sang it.

I sighed and let out the beautiful notes then hit an A above the staff, which is pretty high. I always paid attention in music class, and became fascinated with the music staff, and learned all the notes. Again nobody really noticed me, probably because I was so quiet and paying attention to my teacher. It was fine with me though.

I sang until I heard the first warning to get to the hall of Justice for the reaping, then I climbed down the tree quickly and took a cold shower washing my hair. I then changed into my only dress, which was black and short sleeved with elegant lace, and retied my usual black combat boots back on. I went to my dusty mirror and saw a twig sticking out of the middle of my long, black, and wavy hair. There's always one in my hair, somehow. But it's kind of the style in District 7 to wear leaves in your hair, but they're actually in headbands or something.

I smiled sadly in the year; I guess I look presentable. I'm told I'm pretty but I'm nothing too special in my opinion. I have pale skin and green eyes, and I'm tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms from chopping down trees. But a lot of people have this build in my District because we all really do the same work.

The second warning went off which means the reaping would start in fifteen minutes.

I put my mother's necklace back on then went outside and jogged to the Hall of Justice.

People were silently shuffling in to the check in lines, and I found Sahara in the back of one line.

"Hey." I whispered, and she smiled saying "Hi."

We remained silent because no one else was talking, and finally got our fingers pricked for the blood sample, then we walked over to the roped off section for seventeen year olds. I saw someone who looked so familiar; nobody has her hair color. It was to pink and light to be strawberry blonde, pretty much a pink version of peach. But she has the same emerald green eyes as me. It was probably just my imagination, so I just waited for a horrid looking escort to appear.

And when they did, Sahara gasped putting a hand over her dropped jaw.

"It's like a unicorn threw up a rainbow, and called it an outfit." she said, and I snorted with laughter, then saw how right she was.

The escort was wearing random bright colors of the rainbow, like an orange blouse/shirt/jacket thing, royal blue skirt, hot pink shoes, and a tomato red wig. The outfit actually hurt to look at.

She shows us the irritating video that we have to put up with every year, then walked over to select the girl's name.

She walks back holding the card with the name for everyone to see and her ridiculous heels echoed over the eerie silence.

"Nathalie Saint Germaine."

Sahara dropped her jaw next to me, and everyone looked around for me. People kind of forget that I'm around because I don't talk to them like I said, so they didn't really know who it was. I guess the name was familiar, but they didn't actually remember me.

I was stunned but quickly disguised any emotions as peacekeepers escorted me to the stage/balcony thing, and I stood where the escort planted me.

I looked back over the crowd and saw Sahara watching me holding back tears, then I looked back to the peach/pink hair then got a good look at her and recognized her instantly.

It was Fina.

She had her jaw dropped; she was probably shocked I was still alive. Last time she saw me, she was 9, and now she's 16. She turned into a pretty girl, and kind of looks like me except for her hair color. She looked really sad after she was shocked from seeing me, because she hadn't seen me in so long.

Well, this couldn't be much worse could it? When I finally see my sister after thinking I never would again in my life, I find her. But then she's just ripped away from me like that.

This can't be happening.

The escort walked over to the microphone with another card that contained the boy's name, and I hadn't even realized she had.

"Godric Northman."

I saw a boy from the 17 year olds being escorted by peacekeepers t the stage, then he was put next to me.

"Shake hands you now." The escort said putting her manicured hands on our backs and awkwardly shoving us closer together, then Godric held out his hand, and I shook it. He looked a little scared, but I knew he'd get over it quickly with the ready look in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, your tributes from District 7 for the 45th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

Peacekeepers grabbed our arms with their iron grip, and dragged us into the Justice Building putting us in separate rooms.

I sat alone on a simple couch glaring out into the woods, then heard a door open and someone rush in, but before I could even see who it was they swept me into their arms.

"Nata you can't go!"

"Sahara, I have to. What do I do?"

"I don't know!"

"Get a bow and arrow, I've seen you hunt your lunch with your eyes closed. And that one time you sneezed still killing that bird you had for dinner! You never miss."

"But what if there's no bow and arrow?"

"Use an axe."

"But what if someone takes them?"

"Then throw knives, they're just lighter and you'll be able to throw them farther! I know you can do it."

I didn't bother arguing with her, so I just nodded with a forced smile.

"Time's up." a peacekeeper said, then Sahara hugged me tightly, and was dragged away from me.

I waited in silence until the escort was coming to board me on the train to the Capitol, then finally heard the door open after another few minutes. But it wasn't her, it was Fina.

She stood there for a second, just gaping in shock like I did.

"Nathalie you're alive!" she cried with a smile spreading across our faces, and her running into my open arms.

"Not for long unfortunately."

"If you've been able to survive this long on your own, you can survive the Hunger Games. I know you Nathalie, I always looked up to how tough you were. That was another reason why I was so upset when you, left..."

"You missed me?" I asked actually surprised. I was so quiet at the orphanage I thought nobody would really miss me, since people don't tend to notice whether I'm there or not.

"Yeah. You're my big sister, and I love you." I just looked into her big green eyes that had tears forming in them, then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too Fina."

"I know you'll win." I didn't necessarily agree with her, though I was hoping she was right.

"I'll try."

"Remember this?" I asked then began to sing the song I had sang earlier, seeing a grin spread across her face. She joined in, and I didn't hear anymore noise coming from the hallway once we had finished the song.

"You have such a beautiful voice Nathalie, you sound like an angel." I smiled and ruffled her hair saying "Thank you. So do you."

"Not nearly as good as yours, I'll never get tired of it."

"Thank you." I said kissing her hair, then she kissed my cheek.

"Time's up!" peacekeepers said at the doors, then they dragged her away. I'm just praying that what she said about me is right.

* * *

**Godric's POV**

I waited for the doors to this room to open and looked at the forest outside. I am used to working with axes, so I'm just hoping there's throwing axes in the arena.

There was a banjo in the room as a "decoration" and I picked it up playing it softy. I've played it for years, and try to play it whenever I can. My fingers shifted up and down the instrument, and I forgot for a moment where I was.

After I finished the song, I set it down before a peacekeeper would kill me for touching it, then heard "You have three minutes." just after I had set it down.

My father and weeping sister entered, then hugged me. My father looks like me, with the somewhat short cropped black hair, same blue eyes, and same olive skin tone. He, also like me, is muscular from working in he lumber mills, and my fifteen year old sister Bella has broad shoulders from doing the same work.

My father told me that he would be proud with whatever happened, then Bella ran into my arms.

Bella wouldn't let go of me, so I just stroked her soft black hair trying to tell her everything was going to be okay. Though it was a complete lie.

"You'll throw axes, won't you?" she asks.

"If they have them."

"They will!" she said to really try calming herself more than me.

"I'm sure they will."

"Yeah, of course."

"I love you Godric."

"I love you too Bella."

"Here, to remind you of home." she said handing me a pine cone, then I nodded and clasped it in my hands.

I hugged her tighter until the peacekeepers dragged them out and I was alone for the next minute. The door opened and my best friend John (who's 17 like me) ran through and stood in front of me.

"You know you want to." I said with a grin opening my arms, then he laughed and hugged me. We talked about random things trying not to think about the arena, then before I knew it he was gone.

I fiddled with my white button down blouse and retied the laces of my black boots. I'm wearing my nicer clothes, and the nicest pair of jeans I have. But people in District 7 don't make the most money. I'm probably wearing the pajamas of people from District 1.

The door opened again and my other best friend Mesha who's also 17. She ran in after the doors closed behind her into my arms, with her long wavy red hair flowing behind her. Her green eyes had tears in them, and her pale skin was flushed.

I hugged her as she sobbed into my shoulder, and again tried to tell her comforting things.

"You can't go!"

"I have to. If they have axes I'll do well. I promise." She nodded still looking distraught straight into my eyes, and we just suddenly kissed each other.

When we broke away I heard the doors begin to open, then she hugged me once more and was dragged away.

The escort came in with Nathalie, who looked like she was on high alert and would be for a while.

"It's time to leave. We're going to the Capitol!" the escort said.

And I'll be leaving never to come back.


	4. Chapter 4: tribute update

**So I thought I'd give you. e list of who is still available rather than just write it in confusing A/N's... And the usernames in parentheses means that person created them. Remember you can submit up to three (as of right now) so keep sending them if you want another one or two! And I don't have any bloodbath victims, so if I don't get them I might have to randomly select them. If I don't have many show up in the next week or so, then I'll fill in a bunch of the open tributes, and I won't include them in the victor selection because everyone wants, so far, for their tribute to win. Again the victor will be randomly selected. Thanks for sending them, and KEEP SENDING THEM!**

_**PSSST!**_** TELL ME WHEN YOU WANT THEIR POV WRITTEN. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! (Arena, training, chariot event, reaping, or sometime in between these events.)**

**-seanthesheep356**

* * *

**District 1**

Female: Glitter Streak (mangesboy01)

Male: still available

**District 2**

Female: Kestrel Apollo (Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li)

Male: Ash Hadley (Guest)

**District 3**

Female: Jocileia Hayner

Male: Laércio Ryder

**District 4**

Female: Briella Monet (Day Dreamers Nation)

Male: Sargo Yellowtail (mangesboy01)

**District 5**

Female: Tamara Beauregard (justhat)

Male: Tristan Beauregard (justhat)

**District 6**

Female: (?) I'm confused and if another one is sumbitted I'll have three D6 females

Male: still available

**District 7**

Female: Nathalie Saint Germaine (MaximumAngel1)

Male: Godric Northman (Anthony Cullen)

**District 8**

Female: Aida Birchwood (cairo515)

Male: Alto (SyorTheWritten)

**District 9**

Female: Phoenix Cornelia (Guest)

Male: James Kai (Guest)

**District 10**

Female: Artemis Silverwing (Kaleidoscope-eyes1990)

Male: David Peterson (DEP61)

**District 11**

Female: Pepsi Sparked (WeeLassofDunBroch)

Male: still available

**District 12**

Female: Chriselda Carney (foolishwandwaving18)

Male: still available


	5. Chapter 5

**District 5 reaping- Tristan's POV**

A breeze blew through my tousled, slightly curly raven black hair as I moved my bangs to the side. It's not particularly long or anything, but my bangs always gets in my eyes.

My sister Tamara walks through the backyard door and it immediately blew her signature braided ponytail. She's wearing the same dress she wears every year for reapings; it's white and was really baggy when she got it when she was 12. Now she's 16, 5' 6" and it hugs her body. I was wearing a white button down shirt and kind of worn black shoes with slacks.

"What are you drawing Tree?" she asks. She's always called me Tree, like I have always called her "Tammy."

"That flower." I said nodding to the one in front of me in our garden.

She stands for a second, then nods with approval.

"Pretty!" she said with her silvery blue eyes lighting up as she looked at the detailed drawing. She's my twin sister and has almost the same eyes, except her's are more catlike in a way, but still pretty. She has the same raven black hair, and same ivory skin. She just kind of has some sort of angelic look to her, and looks innocent in a way. I guess I do too because we do look alike.

I carefully shaded a petal in the rose, then switched the pencil from my left to my right hand and wrote my sister's name on it.

"Here." I said handing it to her, then she smiled showing her straight white teeth.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" she said hugging me, making me smile as I patted her on the back.

"How do you draw with your left and write with your right?" she asked chuckling. I shrugged in a way that made her laugh. I don't really know why I do that. I always draw with my left, and write with my right hand.

Tammy sat on the grass next to me, twiddling with it for a bit.

"I miss dad." she said. That's kind of shocking that she admitted to that. She's normally tough, and stubborn, and more serious than me. Dad was executed by peacekeepers right in front of it for starting a riot against the Capitol.

"I do too." I said setting down my pencil. When I looked at her, I could see a look of hatred in her eyes; she was onto something.

"Tammy, please don't do what I think you're going to do."

"No promises." she said crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. She's a stubborn girl, and would lose her temper over something that can't be changed, whether she likes it or not.

I laid down on the grass, then she began to sing in her angelic soprano voice. She literally puts my friends under a spell when she sings, but I'm so used to it. The only way people can describe it is by saying she has the voice of an angel.

We heard the warning bell for the reaping, and she stopped abruptly, then we stood up.

"i'll be right back. Meet me downstairs with everyone." I said and she nodded, then I rushed upstairs to my room.

I opened my drawer to see a red scarf my father wore, then gently ran my hand over it. It's the only thing we have from him. And my mom kind out checked out after his death. But I've kind of relied on Tammy. She isn't frazzled easily, is brave, and headstrong. Someone who I have to look up to sometimes. My mother is the same brave person as Tammy, but she sometimes struggles without dad. But that being said, she needs me as well because I lighten up situations.

I flew down the stairs and Tammy in the living room, and saw my mother blankly staring at my father's picture like she does sometimes. She shook her head and ran a hand through her wavy black hair, then turned to us.

"Ready to go?" The real answer was no but we nodded and silently walked to the Justice building. Once we arrived, we hugged our mother goodbye then walked to the check in lines together.

After we got our blood sample, we hugged each other then went to our different sections.

Two of my friends, who are identical twins who are 15, Paxton and Conor came up to me and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." they both said in sync.

"Bleh, they're outfits are getting worse and worse every year." I said with a disgusted face. I was talking about the escort. It was a woman wearing a horrid neon yellow, supposed to be "themed like District 5" with power, and electricity in this case.

She started the video everyone in every district has to watch and I thought to myself "This happens every year. And it will for the rest of your life Tristan. So get over it."

* * *

**Tamara's POV**

"Ladies and gentleman, the time has finally come to select our lucky tributes! As usual, ladies first."

My best friend Katalina held onto my arm nervously like she does every year.

Her hideous yellow heels echoed over the eerie silence as everyone held their breath, then she reached in deep selecting a card, and walking back to the microphone with a grin over her neon yellow lips.

"Tamara Beauregard."

Katalina gasped and her jaw dropped, then I felt her grip weakly loosen on my one of my long arms and people cleared out around me to let peacekeepers grab ahold of me.

"Move it!" one of them hissed pushing me forward and forcing to walk, then I walked forward to the stage as everyone watched me.

"Oh no," I thought. "Who's going to take care of Tristan and mom when I'm gone? Oh Tristan don't do anything stupid like volunteering."

The peacekeepers set me by the escort, and I looked over to Tristan's 5' 11" stature in the crowd. He looked distraught and opened his mouth, and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Tristan don't!" I screamed, but it was too late.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he yelled, then peacekeepers dragged him up the steps. He ran into my arms, and I tried not to cry, then I forced myself to turn back to the crowd. I was so mad, he's smart but sometimes doesn't think before he does something stupid, like volunteer for the Hunger Games.

He held my hand and we stared over the crowd, then the escort walked up next to him with a smile.

"So what's your name?"

"Tristan Beauregard." he said with a monotone voice into the microphone.

"And is this beautiful girl your sister?"

"Twin sister, yes."

There were some gasps and we looked to our mother who put on a brave and strong expression, like she always does for us.

"Well you two will surely be favorites this year; twins in the Hunger Games! Who doesn't love it?!" If everyone glared at her like they wanted to punch her, I can only imagine Tristan, my mom, and me.

"Ladies and gentleman, your tributes for the 45th annal Hunger Games from District 5, Tamara and Tristan Beauregard! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

Peacekeepers tried to separate us then my stubborn and fiery temper kicked in.

"I want to be with him!" I screamed pushing a peacekeeper off of me gripping Tristan's hand until it was white. And I did this in front of the whole District.

The peacekeepers hesitantly looked at each other, but I gritted my teeth and my lips curled a little like I was growling, then they nodded and let us stay together.

We were put in the same room, with his friends and Katalina entering first. He was always the one who liked attention with his joking personality, so he had quite a few people in. The twins Paxton and Conor, Felix who's 15, Dimitri who's 16, Leon who's 14, and Mikhali who's 17.

Dimitri's mischievous green eyes were full of sadness, and Leon's eager hazel eyes were unusually sad as well.

All six of them said in sync "Tristan you idiot!"

I glared at them and they immediately flinched apologizing sincerely, and I waved it off knowing I will do the same thing once we're alone.

Katalina emerged from them and hugged me tightly crying a little bit. I tried not to cry and barely got through with it.

"Do you know what you'll do in there?"

"No."

She choked on a sob and we decided not to talk about the games.

I hugged all of Tristan's friends, then Katalina and Tristan hugged each other tightly.

"Take care of my mom Kata!" I said as peacekeepers began to take everyone out.

"I will I promise!" she said, then they were all gone.

The door opened and my mother swept us into her arms.

"Tamara, Tristan! They can't take my babies away!" She shook for a second, then burst into sobs crying into our shoulders.

She looked at me cupping my face, and said "My beautiful angel." and her bright silvery blue eyes we all have looked at every single detail in my face memorizing it.

"And my handsome son." she said doing the same for Tristan, then hugged us once more.

"I love you mom." we both said to her, hugging her as long as we could.

"You can do it mom." Tristan said to her, then she forced a smile and nodded.

"I love you guys too." she said, then peacekeepers entered and tore her away from us.

The escort entered and smiled warmly, then pulled us by the elbows with her yellow claws.

"You two will love the Capitol! Oh it's so much better than District 5; you will have everything you could ever want. And it's in the Rocky Mountains."

I almost slapped that escort so hard, her next outfit would have to be blue to match the bruise on the side of her face.

First of all, I live by the great lake in District 5 that's so huge it has waves and a beach. It literally looks like an ocean. And I would take ocean _any day_ over being in the mountains. So the escorts a liar apparently.

Tristan and I looked at each other annoyed as we listened to her, then tuned her out as she put us on the train that would take us to the Capitol.

Tristan and I looked out at the District, found our mother watching us in the front of the crowd with the strong face again. The breeze blowing her hair to the side and the beautiful white dress in the same direction definitely made her look more confident, so that comforted me whether she really felt that way or not.

And she was the last person we looked at before District 5 became a blur as we sped away towards the Capitol.


	6. Chapter 6 District 3's train thinger

_**I'm putting my tribute update on chapter 4, so that way I don't have to redo a whole new document every time. Look there for what tributes are still available. And sorry but I only had time for a short chapter, so here it is.**_

* * *

**District 3's train ride to the Capitol**

**Jocileia Hayner's POV**

The escort dressed in silver and periwinkle purple grabbed my arms and Lae's arms walking us straight to the train that would take us to the Capitol.

I hid my emotions during the reaping, but I have a feeling I'm about to let them out. For a couple of reasons. But of course that means I have to give a summary of my whole life.

So my brothers had started a band known as "The Trouble Makers" and asked me to sing in it. So I did. Laércio Ryder, the tribute boy this year who I just call Lae, plays the guitar in the band. I lived in the wealthiest part of the District, because my father's the mayor in the area of the District. But Lae had to work. And since he wasn't very rich, my father wouldn't let me really have any interaction with him forcing me to "be with" some person more fitting in my father's opinion. So I told Lae how I really felt, and it literally made him the happiest person in the world.

On the train, after we sped away from District 3, I pulled Lae into my bedroom and locked the door behind us, not wanting anyone to overhear what I was about to tell him.

"Lae, you might want to sit down for this," I said nervously placing him on the edge of the bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing how nervous I was.

"I have something very important to tell you, and I don't know if I'd call it good news right now, and I have to say it bluntly..." He stayed silent, and I took a shaky breath.

"I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped and he turned a shade paler. He's taking it pretty well considering I passed out earlier.

"With...?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Your child, yes." He just sat there in shock for a few moments, and I tried to let him process it.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, because I'd be more screwed than I already am."

"You're pregnant, and in the Hunger Games. Oh geez." he said then ran his hands through his short brown hair, and put them around his face still trying to process the news.

"Well that settles it, I have to do everything to keep you alive." he said, then I looked down at the ground and didn't say anything.

I'll probably have to admit it during interviews, and boy will that be a shocker to everyone.

* * *

**Laércio's POV**

Our escort made us sit on a couch in some car and watch the reapings. First we started with District 1, who had a female volunteer. I tuned out the male.

District 2's girl actually didn't volunteer; it was a fourteen year old girl who was reaped and looked really annoyed with the escort. As she was escorted to the stage, I saw her mouth "I'm spending God knows how long with this idiot." as she looked at the escort. I'm still worried about her, because she has probably been trained, but at least she didn't volunteer. She has an athletic build, and flame red corkscrew curls that hang below her shoulders.

District 4's female volunteered, District 5's male volunteered to be with his twin sister, then that's all we were able to watch because we had to eat lunch.

I hope the Capitol will notice us, because of the bunch we have this year. 5's twins pretty much ruined the chance of survival for either of us.

I was starting to feel annoyed with how my escort was taking everything so lightly like the girl from District 2. It sickens me. Jocileia, who I just call "Chay", was hiding her feelings like she's so good at doing, but I could tell she felt the exact same way.

And it's only going to get worse from here.


	7. Final tribute list

**So rather than going back to chapter 4 all the time to see which tributes are available, here's another list of them.**

**IMPORTANT: ** I didn't see all the reviews and missed a few submitted tributes. I have way to many emails, and that's why I requested PM's so I could see everyone's tributes, because my computer organizes all of the reviews into one email. **I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES IF I MISSED YOUR TRIBUTE.** I feel so bad because they all sounded so good. :( Again I am EXTREMELY sorry about that.

* * *

District 1

Female: Glitter Streak

Male: Pashmere Silk _(bloodbath victim)_

District 2

Female: Krestel Apollo

Male: Ash Hadley (_bloodbath victim)_

District 3

Female: Jocileia Hayner

Male: Laércio Ryder

District 4

Female: Briella Monet

Male: Sargo Yellowtail

District 5

Female: Tamara Beauregard

Male: Tristan Beauregard

District 6

Female: Sierra Reed

Male: George Samual-Smith _(bloodbath victim)_

District 7

Female: Nathalie Saint Germaine

Male: Godric Northman

District 8

Female: Aida Birchwood (_bloodbath victim)_

Male: Alto (_bloodbath victim)_

District 9

Female: Phoenix Tamsy

Male: James Kai (_bloodbath victim)_

District 10

Female: Artemis Silverwing

Male: David Peterson

District 11

Female: Pepsi Sparked

Male: Mint Tyler

District 12

Female: Chriselda Carney

Male: Jarred Hampton (_bloodbath victim)_

* * *

**I found the bloodbath victim request (finally) so here is the updated list. Thanks for reading.**

**-seanthesheep356**

**PS about the District 6 female- Sierra Reed was submitted first, so it's fair to do that one. I have so many people registered as "Guest" that I don't know if it's the same person or not. So this was the most fair way.**


	8. Chapter 8 District 9 reapings

**District 9- Phoenix's POV**

I woke up in my old house then quickly got ready for the reaping today. I put on some high waisted jeans and a purple cropped top (on the longer side) and a rough old jacket tying my waist length red hair into a ponytail with a shimmery but colorless ribbon around it. I put some sunglasses on to cover up my one turquoise eye and light brown one, then went downstairs for breakfast not having any shoes to put on.

There was an accident with my family so I moved into an abandoned Victorian house on the edge of a dark forest that people say is haunted. (Yes there are a couple of forests in District 9. This house survived the uprising and dark days, so it's EXTREMELY old.) And yes there are always random sounds and sights in it, but I'm just used to it now. It's a little creepy though, and I would move as soon as I have the chance, but that's unlikely to happen any time soon.

As I ate a piece of bread with peanut butter, I thought about the reaping today. I decided to volunteer, because I have nothing to come back to. Plus I can finally move once I win and buy some real clothes and shoes. I always familiarize myself with plants and using weapons, so I'm very well trained. And I need the money because the winters get cold here in District 9 and there's no heating in this house. It's not like I could afford it anyway though.

I went back upstairs to get a locket with a picture of my family and my best friend Skye with our arms around each other. Skye's father took a job in the Capitol to work with the gamemakers, so they moved long ago when I was little. Now I'm 16, and I wonder if they would even recognize me, especially with the tattoos on my body. Well on the bright side the Capitol will love those.

I heard footsteps creaking down the hallway and grabbed my knife moving to the door seeing a swift movement of a person I couldn't make out, then I chucked the knife and narrowly missed their head. Then the person went through the wall right next to a door, and I sighed. This happens quite often, probably more than it should. At least the ghosts let me have practice with throwing knives.

I walked to where the knife was anchored in the wall, yanked a few times, then pulled it out. That's the annoying part; picking up after myself because I threw my knife at the air technically.

I shook my head as I put the knife back on my dresser, then went downstairs looking back at the house. I saw the dark forest through the windows, then heard more floorboards creaking and the sound of footsteps upstairs. I'll never have to come in here ever again.

"Good riddance." I said looking around, then opened the door and shut it behind me walking to the reaping.

The other Districts in numerical order before 9 have already gone, so I bet they're already on their way to the Capitol. Probably watching us live right now.

I checked in and stood in the section with the other 16 year old girls tuning out the drab video we have to watch every single year. I tuned out for so long that when I focused again the escort was walking to the bowl with the girls names.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted seeing people drop their jaws.

"District 9 has a volunteer! This is wonderful! And what is your name?"

"Phoenix Tamsy."

"Well I'm sure she'll do amazing! Look at that confidence, I just love you already! Well I have to select the male now." she said patting my shoulder then I nodded with a smile and she began to walk over to the second bowl.

"James Kai."

I saw someone smirk in the crowd, and felt mine fade off of my face; he's my brother. I haven't seen him in ages, and his last name changed because he was "adopted" by a foster family.

As he was put next to me, he said "Oh baby, I didn't know you wanted me that much." loud enough for everyone to hear.

I gritted my teeth and turned to him with my hands clenched into fists, and remembered how much I didn't miss that arrogant personality.

I slapped him really hard which shocked him, and said "You idiot, we were never together we will never be for a couple of reasons. One, _you're my brother, _and that's just disgusting what you just said. And two, I volunteered for myself before I even knew you would be, not for you! Gosh I didn't realize how much I enjoyed not having your arrogant and perverted personality around."

The escort seemed to feel really awkward, then congratulated us trying to make District 9 proud of us, then peacekeepers shoved us into separate rooms.

I think I did well, until he got up and ruined everything. I just looked out the window waiting for the escort to come and collect us. I don't have any friends, like I said nothing back here in District 9. I looked outside the window over the endless wheat fields, and then saw my house all by itself on the edge of the thick forest. I swear I saw something pass the window by my room. Ah whatever, I won't be living there ever again.

I could hear _tons _of people in the room next to us through the air-vent and huffed annoyed. My brother's always been really popular, he probably has 16 people in there. I'm fine with the amount of people I have visiting me, it is my fault after all. Whatever, I get to eavesdrop and someone who "has a life."

The escort in her annoying and extremely radiant hot pink outfit grabbed us with her claws and rambled about the Capitol as we were put on a train.

I just stared out the window and tuned her out, which I know James was doing too. This is going to be a long ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**District 8**- **Arrival at the Capitol and Opening Ceremonies**

* * *

**_Aida Birchwood's POV_**

"Aida get out of your room we're almost there! Ugh my wine glass is empty son of a bi-"

I sighed loudly trying to tune out my drunk mentor, Lea then opened the door as she took a swig from an empty wine bottle.

She began to mutter curses and I cleared my throat loudly for a couple seconds, and she turned around looking very annoyed.

"Fine! I'll keep my language rated PG! Like for example, SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! There, ya' happy?"

I nodded silently realizing what I just did. Normally, to be honest, I am a generally timid person, so I can't believe I even did that.

She stumbled through a door to the car and almost fell off the edge off the cliff side we were on in the Rocky Mountains. I caught her as the chilly air blew through my light brown hair, and looked around as she used me as an anchor to stand back up. But all I saw were the mountains with snow on them. No wonder it's so cold.

"Thanks girl." she said yawning as if she almost fell off a train a second ago.

"Yep." I said quietly then the door opened to the dining car.

My district partner, Alto, was sitting on one of the couches just looking out the window not saying anything.

"Sit!" Lea barked pointing to a couch across from him as she stumbled over to the alcoholic beverages. I sat down and played with the silky fabric of my dress that was in one of my drawers. It's funny to think we've made something so luxurious back in District 8, but we have to use just the simplest of our creations as our clothes.

"There it is," Lea said annoyed, then grumbled "Whoopdeedoo."

Alto and I looked out the window seeing the tall buildings of the Capitol. So this is it, the dreaded Capitol. It was beautiful but made me shudder.

The train sped through more mountains and was in the station within seconds, and we slowed to a gentle and smooth stop to see people in hideous clothes outside cheering for us.

We were shoved out by peacekeepers through the crowds of people and I saw trains in front and behind us where the other tributes arrived. Oh geez I do not like being the center of attention.

The peacekeepers put us in the remake center where our prep team would poke and prod us until we were raw, which is exactly what they did. I tried not to look at them; one had sea-foam green skin, golden hair, and shiny golden eyelashes that were eight inches long.

After they were finished, a woman came in looking completely natural with no makeup. I assume she's my stylist.

"Hello Aida, I'm Ilene you're stylist." she said shaking my hand.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry what happened to you. And you're only 14..." She was talking about the reaping; I burst into tears when my name was drawn and clung onto my best friend Jane who was also crying until peacekeepers pried me off of her.

"Thank you."

"Of course, I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. Don't worry, I hate the games as well. So don't feel shy while your here around me. Okay?"

I was kind of surprised but nodded, then she smiled and nodded.

"Well, now I have to give you your chariot dress. So here it is." she said taking off a garment bag from a rack and unzipping it.

It had multiple pieces of different fabrics just stitched together, and there was so much it looked like a ball gown from the 1860's. The style was beautiful, but I wasn't too crazy about the different fabrics. It beats the silly clown/court jester costumes they've had in the past years.

"Not too bad huh? Yeah, I wanted to make the design pretty but unfortunately the different fabrics was really the only way I could make it represent District 8."

"Yeah, your right."

"Beats being a court jester, huh?"

I laughed for the first time ever since I was reaped and she joined in.

"Well I'll let you change, but if you need help putting it on let me know."

"Thanks will do. You'll be outside?"

"Yep."

"Okay thanks." I said, and she shut the curtain behind her as I untied the hospital gown. I put on the sea of garments and ran my hands along it, then shrugged. It really isn't too bad, it could have been worse that's for sure.

"Ilene! I'm dressed!" I called through the curtain and she smiled looking at me.

"Perfect, let's get your hair and makeup done." she said leading me to an elevator, and pushed the button for the eighth floor.

I picked up the front of my dress as I walked to wherever I was supposed to get my hair and makeup done.

The prep team again worked away, then put me in front of a mirror once they finished.

I had red and pink eyeshadow around my hazel eyes, that made them looked more golden, and my hair was put into a sock bun, which looked elegant. Not too bad, I kind of liked it. I'm just average looking, but actually looked pretty now.

I was led back down the hallway to the living room and found Alto on the couch with the same outfit, just a suit instead of a ball gown, with no makeup on.

"Okay let's get going!" my cheery escort said dragging us to the elevator with Lea and Ilene following us.

We were put in a large room that lead to the "Avenue of Tributes" where the chariots pass through in front of the millions of people. And the unnerving part, ALL the tributes were there.

I looked around the room and could easily tell who was from where. The girl from District 3 was in a breathtaking golden dress that gleamed to look like sparks related to technology from her district as she moved, and she had a crown on her head. Well her costume is better than mine. The girl from District 1 wore a purple dress with sequins in her hair and dress, looking confident and ready. Most costumes this year were better; the girl from District 2 wore gladiator armor. The one who really blew me away; was the girl from District 5.

She had a brilliant and beautiful white dress with a soft white crown like a halo around her head. Something about her makes her look like an angel, and this dress is enhancing it.

Well I feel like nobody will ever notice me.

There were some costumes I would personally feel uncomfortable in; the girl from District 10 was uncomfortably adjusting her top. Was it even a top? She wore a leather skirt cut into strips and a halter top/bra as the top with boots that had a small heel like cowboy boots. The girl from District 4 had her arms crossed and stood uncomfortably by her chariot, in a shell braw and a high-low skirt that was a sea blue, with her lips a matching color.

But the one that really caught me off guard, was the boy from District 1. How did I notice him? Two reasons. First, who wouldn't based on what he's wearing? And two, who wouldn't with the way he speaks. That's how I noticed him.

He was by the girl from District 1 having her slowly spin to look at her dress.

"MMMM, girl I love that dress on you!"

I then saw his chariot outfit; a leopard pink onesie.

"I could ssssoo see that on the cover of the next magazine in the Capitol, girl you work that dress!"

He was very talkative and talked on, and on, and on, and on. He then freely talked on and on about his boyfriend, and I heard the boy from District 6 awkwardly clear his throat. Speaking of District 6 they had interesting outfits; they were both dressed in the Capitol's flight attendant uniforms, which were not too bad.

I made eye contact with the tributes from District 5, and we all raised our eyebrows and the girl nodded her head over to the boy from District 1. I nodded sighing like I was exhausted from his rambling and they nodded in agreement.

The girl from District 11 walked past me with her ears plugged and an annoyed look on her face with her dress make of different plants and the flowers beautifully pinning up her hair. District 9's tributes looked the most annoyed, and they were both wearing outfits of woven wheat. The girl looked like she could slap the boy form District 1 in the face right this second.

District 7's girl, who I could tell was quiet like me and didn't like to show much emotion, looked nearly as annoyed as the girl from District 9. She adjusted her white dress lined with pieces of newspaper and huffed with the boy staring blankly off into the distance trying to tune out the boy from District 1. But if I thought they looked annoyed, the girl from District 1 topped all of them because he was talking to her.

"Oh, Pashmere did you hear that?!" I saw some people try to hold in laughter with his name. I can see that for a girl from 1, but a boy was a new one.

"Huh what was that?" he said looking around and holding his hand like the stereotypical girl checking her nails.

"I think we have to get in the chariots!" the girl from 1 said making a hand movement as she looked to everyone, and we all got into the chariots not wanting to hear him talk anymore. Luckily it was great timing because the doors opened about 15 seconds later.

I started to get really really nervous as District 6 went, then 7, and finally us.

I smiled and waved to the sea of blinding colors which were the clothes of people from the Capitol. I didn't hear too much of a cheer for us, and I didn't really expect one. District 8 is kind of forgotten, and they get tired of seeing us. And people don't really see poor District 12 because their normally black clothes end up blending in. The girl had a beautiful black dress that was fitted in the bosom and was a coal dust black, then flowed to the ground, and the boy had a matching suit. Unfortunately people don't really pay attention after District 6, maybe District 7 unless it's really different than usual.

Finally we had to listen to the speech from the president, and we were back in the room that we left from. It was strange that we all kind of worked together because we were irritated with listening to Pashmere, but I have a feeling nobody will "remember" that by tomorrow. Oh well, that's the way the Hunger Games works.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sierra Reed's POV (District 6 female)**

* * *

I stepped off the chariot with the escort waiting for George and I. She just rambled about how well we did to the point where I just couldn't listen to her anymore because it turned into excitement for the Hunger Games.

George and I were forced to watch the chariot event replay on TV, and I saw myself on the screen forcing a smile and waving. I have to admit our chariot costumes were actually kind of nice.

I had my long, straight blonde hair in huge loose curls down my back and over my shoulders. The flight attendant/pilot uniform, to represent transportation, was a black blue pencil skirt that went down to my knees, and had a white short sleeved button down collared shirt that was a pilot's uniform. Even the striped epaulets were on the shirt. I had the black pilot cap, with the gold wings on it with a black brim. A black tie was around my neck and my blouse was neatly tucked in. My makeup wasn't horrible, I actually hind of liked it. I had black mascara on my long eyelashes that brought out my light blue eyes. There was tomato red lipstick on my lips, and pearl earrings in my ears. George had pretty much the same thing on, except obviously he was wearing black slacks.

Finally the escort let us go to our rooms finally, and I took a shower once all of my makeup was off. I just couldn't stop thinking about the games as I washed my hair. How on earth am I going to have a chance of getting out alive? There's way more volunteers than normal this year; heck George volunteered. That means more bloodthirsty people. I don't like killing things, it's just not who I am.

I really don't know what I'm going to do; I'm screwed.

* * *

**Artemis Silverwing's POV (female from District 10)**

As soon as our escort dragged David and I back to our apartments I changed out of this horrid costume. I put on my reaping clothes; a black corset with a sweetheart neckline, and a kind of tight black skirt ending mid thigh. It showed off the figure people say I have. The outfit was kind of like something you'd wear to a funeral, but it's not really conservative enough. What's the point in dressing happy here?

I didn't feel like sleeping though it was kind of late, so I got into the elevator pressing a button to the 13th floor. I wonder what's there, because there is no longer a 13th district.

The doors opened and I felt the chilly air from the Capitol, and a breeze blowing back my long straight black hair. I looked down from the stars as I walked and stopped dead in my tracks because someone was standing where the edge of the building was.

They turned around before I could go back, so I stood there frozen. It was the boy from District 5.

"Sorry, I was just..." I stuttered, and he smiled warmly.

"You're fine."

I walked over next to him and looked down gasping and drawing back quickly. I'm a little afraid of heights, and it's not like back in District 10 we have very high places. Plus I'm only 16 and it's not like I'm able to work in the Hall of Justice that's almost as tall as this.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just don't like high places all that much. There aren't really high places back in District 10."

"Ah." he said glumly looking down, then I realized he did look like his beautiful twin sister.

"Well I promise I won't let you fall." he said smiling, and one appeared on my face. That's a feature nobody can forget, his charming smile and straight white teeth.

"Thanks, but I feel off balanced." I said shaking my head trying to get rid of he dizzy spell I had. He held out his hand and I took it still trying to shake it off.

"Why don't you sit down on the ground?" he said then helped me down and sat next to me leaning against the wall of the small ledge you could sit on, but obviously I have no interest in sitting up there.

"Thank you." Why was he so kind to me if we're supposed to kill each other in the next couple of days?

"You're...?" I said.

"Tristan."

"Artemis."

"That's a nice name. Only heard it in school when we learned about mythology."

"Yeah, Greek gods names kind of run in the family. My mother is Athena, my dad's Ares, and my twin brother's Apollo."

He chuckled, and said "You have a twin too?"

"Yeah." I replied glumly fiddling with a string of the corset.

"I'm sorry this," he said motioning to the Capitol more or less, "happened to you."

"So am I. But you're twin sister's in the games. That's probably worse."

"Yeah, because I'm an idiot and volunteered."

"You were trying to protect her... That's the best brother anyone could ask for."

"I'm sure yours was great-"

"No, no not really at all. See this scar?" I said moving my hair aside to reveal a scar that went from my hairline to my temple.

"Yeah."

"My brother gave that to me. I window open at night because I was cold and a chicken got in." Tristan frowned which was strange for him based on what I've already seen from him.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head with my teeth gritted teeth and sighed.

"So am I, but thank you. It would have been a funny story had it not gotten so serious. A chicken in your house. Ha, but that sure didn't happen. But I'm tough I can take a little scratch. It's nothing compared to other scars I have. This one on my hand was from a stupid barbed wire fence a hyper cow dragged me into, and I have one here from being thrown while I was just trying to heard a dang cow." I said pointing to my hip, though the scar was covered from the skirt and corset. He looked down to it, then I saw his eyes get a gaping look in them and his gaze lingered on my figure.

"What are you looking at?" I said with a small hint of anger, then he quickly snapped out of it and shook his head stuttering and trying to come up with an explanation. It was kind of funny actually, so I burst out laughing. But people always tell me I'm too humble about my appearance, and they always tell me I'm naturally beautiful person. Maybe I am too humble, but I've never found a reason to use it to my advantage. At least not really until now.

He blushed with a small style looking down to his crossed legs and I elbowed him playfully.

"I'm just joking with you! It's not like I haven't caught Reid and Avery doing that... Reid and Avery are my two closest friends, both guys, back in District 10. I've just kinda got used to it."

"Sorry, it's never really happened before..." he said still blushing, and I snorted with laughter.

"Don't sweat it! I don't care. Now there are certain people that I would have slapped really hard but you're fine because-" I stopped abruptly slapping a hand over my mouth almost admitting to Tristan that he's kind of attractive, which is something I will _never _admit to anyone. I kind of fear doing something like that and having it go badly.

"What was that?" he said laughing now elbowing me playfully.

"Nothing!" I said trying to keep a straight face, then snorted with laughter into my hands. He started laughing and I shook my head smiling. To be honest, I'm normally a little on the cold side when I meet and talk to people, but I have a soft spot for animals and children. I also am not really girly, and don't mind getting dirty from hard work. It was just strange that I was so open with him.

"Artemis you should laugh more often; you have a nice smile and laugh." I felt a grin spread across my face, and I nodded.

"So do you. But you smile a lot, I can tell." he laughed and nodded, then we heard a yell below us. We both looked over the edge and I saw my mentor, Gazelle, fighting peacekeepers.

"Oh geez." I huffed, and heard her arguing with them.

"I'm assuming you know her?" Tristan said sarcastically while staring like he was weirded out down at my mentor.

"Yep. She's my mentor. And is addicted to morphling, so she's high." I said bluntly.

"WOOOHOO! Hey, why is there a narwhale flopping around behind you?" She said to a peacekeeper who shook his head and said "Ma'am you need to stay in the training center building. You are not permitted to leave unless given permission by a gamemaker."

"Well I can walk myself in thank you very much!" she said gruffly yanking her arms out of their grasp.

There was a drunk person who fell flat on their face across the street in front of a restaurant they just left, so the peacekeepers rushed over to him and took him away.

Gazelle gave "the narwhale" a hug, then looked up to Tristan and I. We had stood up by now, and he was more behind me.

"Oh Artemis, there you are! Hey want any of this? I got double for free!" she said holding up a bag with bottles of morphling in them, then collapsed to the ground moving her arms in circles describing how the world was spinning, whatever that means.

I've heard stories of people on morphling, and heard they can get pretty weird, and I've seen my brother on it when he broke his arm to numb the pain. He was acting almost as crazy as her.

"Gazelle careful!" I shouted as she tried to get up then fell over.

"Artemis!" Tristan said behind me through laughter as peacekeepers started to come back to help Gazelle.

"Artemis! Did you want any?!" she said, then Tristan grabbed my waist pulling me back before the peacekeepers were about to see us. He gave me a gentle push down and we sat back down.

"She was right there!" I heard Gazelle scream, then heard peacekeepers saying "Yeah, I'm sure she was. Let's get you back to your room."

"Fine! But let's check her room while we're at it!"

"You sure you saw her?"

"Of course! I'm as sure of that as I am sure I saw a narwhale." They walked through the doors of the training center, then I looked at the screen in the restaurant across the street seeing my mentor arguing with "a blue square". I had seen out of my peripheral vision that they only showed her, they never got Tristan and I on screen. Though I'm sure they'd love to.

"I really have to go. Do you think you can be here the same time tomorrow since we were rudely interrupted?"

"Of course."

I smiled and turned around once I stood up.

"And thanks Tristan." I told him, then he smiled, and I took off running to the elevator, got in, and went straight down to my floor. I went to the living room and saw my high mentor was on the news, live.

"What's taking the elevator so frickin' long?!" she screamed pressing the button to the 10th floor multiple times. I laughed, switched it off, then ran to my room and leaped into the bed under the covers still dressed. I saw the big screen from the restaurant across the street through my window which had Gazelle pushing the buttons looking very annoyed.

Wow, they really are stalkers here because the camera zoomed out and swerved out so you could see me in bed. I pulled the covers to my neck tossing and turning like I couldn't sleep. I can just see Tristan still grinning at what's happening, he's watching the screen for sure.

Gazelle opened my door and the camera zoomed to her, then I shut my eyes and was breathing heavily like people do in REM sleep.

"She's asleep. You sure saw that narwhale." a peacekeeper grumbled then I heard them leave.

I yawned loudly then saw my silver eyes open in the dark and I groaned rolling over into my pillow.

"Nightmare..." I muttered, then turned over pretending to fall asleep again.

I heard the faint sound of reporters who said "Well there was the promised live footage of the tributes, and you just saw Artemis Silverwing with her mentor Gazelle. So tomorrow, out of this entertaining bunch, we'll show the twins from District 5 before they head off to training. We'll be back with more after the break." the news reporter with the crazy pink and white outfit said, then some commercials came on.

Well tonight was interesting, I did what I thought I'd never be able to do once I got here for the games. I made a friend, or possibly something more.

* * *

**So I wanted to introduce Artemis and Tristan so that I don't have to write a summary of what happened with them later, if that makes sense. Plus I wanted to add in a little of Sierra Reed. And I also thought I'd show how stalkerish the Capitol can be like Snow was to Katniss. Thanks for reading and reviews, hope you enjoy.**

**The training chapter is next.**

***And a fun fact about the girl from District 6: "Sierra" is the letter "s" in the pilot alphabet. So that's a perfect name for someone from District 6.***

**-seanthesheep356**


	11. Chapter 11 Day 1 of training

**Alto's POV (District 8 male)**

* * *

"ALTO GET UP! You have frickin' training so move it!" Lea screamed through the door. I groaned and rolled over trying to tune out her screaming.

"Okay I heard you!" I screamed back trying not to lose my temper with her. I could hear my escort yell "Lea! Calm down!"

"SHUT UP! You know I'm not a morning person!" Lea screamed back and I rolled my eyes.

I slumped out of bed over to my closet for my training clothes, which consisted of a shirt and pants that were black, with the number 8 on the shirt. That's what I'll be known as "the male from District 8" like it is every year.

After I took a shower I dressed, then went down the hallway for breakfast seeing Lea pouring a shot into her orange juice and quickly handing the small glass back to an Avox. Aida watched her with wide eyes and looked at me, but all I did was shrug looking as confused as she did. I guess we weren't supposed to see that.

"You didn't see anything, and I won't yell at you for another 24 hours, got it?" Aida and I nodded quickly shoving food into our mouths before anybody could question us.

"So I'm supposed to give you advice... Don't embarrass yourself, don't do anything stupid, and don't hurt yourself. Got it?"

That's it? She could not have thought of _anything _else? But of course all Aida and I could do was nod and keep eating, so that's exactly what we did.

After we finished eating, she walked us to an elevator punching a button to call it.

"Have fun." she said with a sly smile as the doors opened, then Aida and I walked in and pressed the button to the training center.

The doors opened to a huge room with weapons everywhere, and different stations for different climates, and different things. The gamemakers were sitting in an area kind of above us, just eating and waiting for the others to arrive, which took five long, awkward minutes. We were waiting for District 1.

"What's taking so long?" the girl from District 9 muttered. The doors opened about thirty seconds later and Pashmere was rambling about god knows what, and the girl from District 1 had her teeth gritted as she stormed out.

"OOO Glitter did you see the scrunchie I put in your hair today? It's bedazzled, and my family owns the company that makes them, and girl they look fabuloussss! I am _totally _making my mom send more to your family, because honey they will look _fabulousss _in your sister's hair!"

The girl from District 1, Glitter, put on a smile and turned around to him as calmly as she could nodding slowly.

"I'm sure they would, thank you Pashmere." she said as calmly as she could.

"Oh no problem girl! And oh, if I win the games I am ssssoo going to become a stylist because, hash-tag we need new training uniforms! I would SSSOOO do something like my reaping pants; remember those hot pink zebra pants?"

"Who wouldn't?" Glitter grumbled.

"O M G I'm in love with them! I think I'd do something like hot pink tiger print. Next year they'll all be _fabulous _twinsies! But what would you say for twenty four people? Do you think you know the Latin root for twenty four because I only know it to like twelve or something. Let's ssseee, two is bi-, four is quad-, sssooo..."

I heard a crunching noise and saw it was the water bottle of the girl from District 9. She was clenching her fists and crushed the water in the process. I could tell she has had it with Pashmere.

Aida pretended to have a tickle in her throat, so she started to clear her throat and cough.

"I'm going to get some water." she said to me loud enough for everyone to hear, and I saw Glitter turn her head quickly.

"I'm coming with you! I mean, I do have a bit of a scratchy throat, I'll be back later Pashmere."

"Oh, okay. Well toodles!" Pashmere said waving and jumping as Glitter walked away quickly over to Aida tugging the girl's elbow and grunting "Let's go."

"Too bad I actually have water." the girl from District 9 grunted, then chugged it and said "Hey I'm coming with I need water!"

"I gotta use the bathroom." grumbled the girl from District 2, then the girl from District 5 touched the bottom of her shoe saying "Oh gross! I need to wash my hands." walking to the bathroom.

By the time everyone came back, Pashmere was talking to a peacekeeper who gave her taser to the peacekeeper next to her so she wouldn't shock him as he talked about the pants he wore to the reaping. The head trainer gathered us together which _finally _got Pashmere to shut up telling us the rules of the training center, then dismissed us to do whatever we wanted. And I literally meant whatever we wanted because the boy from District 12 went over to a corner of the room and slept.

I went to survival skills first, then tried some throwing knives which worked out okay for me. I tried to watch the career's technique, which helped a little.

Glitter plunged a sword through the center of the human shaped target in front of her, and we heard a loud "WOOOHOOO!" and we all knew it was Pashmere.

"This girl has glitter, this girl has shine. She has sparkle, and she is quite divine! She is from District 1, and is number 1! YEAH!" Pashmere yelled jumping up and down excitedly, then kicked his leg high in the air like a cheerleader.

Glitter sliced the head clean off a target when after he finished and she rubbed her temples like she had a migraine, and she probably does after who knows how many days with him.

"You'd make a great cheerleader." the girl from District 9 grumbled as she chucked a knife to the center of a target.

"Oh I was the captain of the cheerleading team at school! Oh you should have seen us at the cross country meet last week, it was so much fun! Someone like, passed out at the finish line and I was like 'Look what happened, can't you see? I think we have an emergency! Go Chanel!' because that was the name of the girl who passed out. And, OH, you should have seen her hair, because it, was _gorgeous-"_

"Pashmere, let's keep it down okay? Remember some people are trying to work."

"Oh yeah sorry!" he said moving his whole body as he looked at everyone's annoyed faces.

I again went back to the survival station learning about different types of plants and bugs. I was sick of being around Pashmere, so might as well learn something useful away from him.

I memorized the plants, then decided to go back to knives after I had finished. I picked a throwing knife, then threw one that landed in the shoulder of a target. Not too bad, but not where I was really aiming. I kept trying, but they still weren't that great.

I saw Glitter asking for help with a trident from the boy from District 4, but she was pretending to act helpless and trying to seduce him. He helped her, but didn't fall for it because I knew there was a thing between him and his district partner. She giggled flirtatiously which made me roll my eyes. Every year the girl from District 1 is like this.

Lunch was silent, but not really because all we could hear was Pashmere, and all of us couldn't wait to get back to training.

I tried sword training longer than knives because I was better at it. But I don't think anybody will really care because I'm thirteen and most of them are older than me, so of course that means to them that I won't have a chance. Plus all of the sponsors, for anyone, will be taken by probably the girl from District 1 or the girl from District 5.

I managed to slice a head off of a target, which surprised me. It was a whole lot easier doing close combat than throwing things a far distance.

Finally training ended around 6 o'clock for dinner, so we all went back to our apartments. I was lucky, the tributes from districts 1-6 were stuck on an elevator with Pashmere.

I saw the girl from District 3 whimper as she saw Pashmere already rambling in the elevator then her district partner gently pushed her towards it. The girl from District 4 groaned and her district partner rolled his eyes as they walked in. The doors shut and Pashmere's voice faded as they were closing. Well that must be fun for them.

The tributes from Districts 7-12 got in the one I was in, and we all pressed buttons to our floor.

"Ugh I think I'd shoot myself if I was stuck with Pashmere in that elevator." the girl from District 9 grunted brushing lint off of her shoulder. Everyone nodded and agreed with her, then the tributes from District 7 got off first, and then Aida and I.

"Oh my gosh we still have another two full days with Pashmere." Aida whimpered as we walked through the family room.

"I know. Lea probably would have stolen a peacekeeper's gun and shot him by now if she knew him."

"You're right." Aida said nodding, then we sat at the dining room table as dinner was served in front of us.

We ate and Lea informed us that she had to go to District 1's apartment because she had to drop off something for the mentor there, and she got to meet Pashmere. Let's just say she didn't like him very much.

Aida and I went to our rooms after dinner, and I climbed into bed just staring at the ceiling thinking until I would actually try to fall asleep.

I don't really know how much of a chance I have in the arena, but I think it's better than I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pepsi Sparked's POV (District 11 female)**

* * *

I sighed for two reasons. First, it's training and I've already had enough of Pashmere because it's nearly dinner time. In other words, he's been talking ALL DAY. Second, I already memorized the plants in the book I keep reviewing. I don't want to show off my knowledge with archery and combat. I've had experience with combat because of my closest friend Adam; we always playfully wrestled each other, we were crazy in a good way.

As I saw the girl from District 2 tackling a trainer, I thought of Adam. I really miss him; we were so close that people said we were "combined at the hip" We were inseparable and have always had each other's back. But now I lost him, to the freaking Hunger Games! Not long ago, we had agreed not to go out with each other because we didn't want to lose each other. I'm sure it wouldn't have happened but we wanted to be cautious. Not that we've ever really been into dating and all, we weren't really. But we're pretty much the same, and it's common for people to marry young, so we were worried with that expectation. (He's already 17 and I turn 17 the day before the games)

I saw a flower I already know of in the book I was looking at because, duh I'm from District 11, the _agricultural _district. I'm really wasting my time at this station, but it's better not to be the center of attention in my opinion.

I turned the page and saw a blue rose thinking of the huge field outside the fence of my backyard full of millions of different flowers. I was wearing a blue rose in my hair that Adam gave me before we walked to the Hall of Justice:

_"Hey I got you something." Adam said with his hazel eyes looking into my bright silver ones. _

_"Really?"_

_"Yep." he said holding up a navy blue rose with a charming smile. I laughed because we do this about every day, so it's just an inside joke. _

_"Thank you it's beautiful!" He stuck the stem through my hair I had pulled back into a sock bun, and it looked beautiful in that place._

_"And here's yours." I said picking a daisy and sticking it behind his ear tucking his reddish brown hair behind it. He laughed which made me start, until we literally flopped down on top of flowers underneath the tree we were sitting under. _

_"Pep guess what?" he whispered being the only person who's ever called me Pep. _

_"What?" I whispered back on the verge of laughing._

_"I feel like I princess!" he said excitedly and I snorted with laughter. He's always been quirky and goofy like that._

I shook my head from the flashback and walked over to a screen with plant silhouettes on it, and a touchscreen keyboard showing the exact same thing on the big screen. I pick the poisonous ones, easy enough.

I tapped over the "start" icon then felt my fingers naturally fly picking the poisonous ones. Within a minute I had finished. When I turned around I saw tributes staring at me, then I felt awkward and walked to the water fountain for some water hoping everyone would just go back to whatever they were doing before.

"She broke a record time for that." I heard a game maker whisper as I walked past them. That may have been why people were staring.

After I got my water, we were finally dismissed for the day and I got into the elevator with the tributes from Districts 7-12 again hearing Pashmere's voice fading as the doors to the other elevator closed. I heard more whimpering from the tributes with him.

The tributes from 7 and 8 got off, then we got to the 9th floor and the doors opened with both tributes trying to get out at the same time.

"Let me go, James you idiot!" the girl hissed.

"Well I thought it was ladies first, and I didn't see one, Phoenix!" he said back with anger.

"Shut up!" they both said and started arguing and it was kind of like a more advance cat fight as they fought down the hallway until the doors closed. That is one healthy relationship that's for sure.

District 10's tributes got off, then Mint, my District partner, and I walked into the lobby of our apartment.

We ate in silence as my escort talked about how excited he was for the games, then we were free to do whatever we wanted.

I decided to take a shower and wash my hair. I changed into an angelic white dress much like the one the girl from District 5 had on for the chariot event that flowed on the ground. It was unbelievably comfortable, and had huge flowing sleeves that fell like a foot below my hands.

I pinned up my waist length wavy brown hair and put the blue rose in it, then smiled to myself in the mirror. My pale skin felt so smooth from when the prep team waxed off all of the hair on my arms and remaining on my legs. I wish I always felt this beautiful. I was told I was, but never really gave it much thought until now.

I slipped on some brown sandals that tied half way up my calves, then pressed a button for the lobby. The tributes are allowed to go wherever they want, as long as they stay in the training center's building. And I remembered how beautiful it was, so I wanted to take a look at it having nothing else to do.

The doors opened to the creme stone floors, and soft yellow walls with elegant white molding on the ceiling and archways. I walked around a corner of the hallway, and saw a boy walking my direction looking down at the ground. He wasn't a tribute though.

He looked up with a warm smile then I saw his face go into shock as he gaped at me. I gave him a warm smile back, then I stopped dead in my tracks doing the same as him. I've never really said anything like this, but he's incredibly handsome. Oh geez this can't be happening.

He snapped out of whatever trance I must have put him in, and said "I wouldn't go into that room." pointing to the white french doors behind him.

"Why?"

"Ah, some meeting with the district representatives."

"I'm assuming you're not one yourself." I said with a sly grin and he chuckled.

"Nope, I'm related to one."

"How so?"

"She gave birth to me." he said with a small chuckle and I laughed.

"That's nice. Where from?"

"District 11." I smiled and said "I'm from District 11."

"Yeah I know, I saw you at the reaping," then he paused looking around. "Where are you heading off to then?"

"Nowhere in particular. I don't feel like lying in bed staring at the ceiling for hours like most tributes do after training. And there's no rule for me to not go down here, just as long as I don't leave the building I'm okay."

He nodded and we began to hear footsteps that were in sync, like when there's more than one peacekeeper walking next to each other. He nodded down the hallway and I nodded, then we silently rushed around the corner and peered around it. There were two peacekeepers on either side of the president.

We kept moving just in case they would come this way, because I know the president wouldn't be very happy to see me at this hour. The boy put a finger over his lips right before he opened a door that was kind of hidden from the plants in front of the door, then held it open for me.

"Thank you." I whispered then walked into a beautiful room designed like the lobby, but with couches and a TV to make it look more like a living room.

"I always sit here while my mom's in a meeting if I'm not at school, so pretty much once a week when we fly in. Don't worry nobody's going to come in here." I nodded and leaned back into the soft cushion instinctively running my hands over the expensive material.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Cameron. Yours?"

"Pepsi." I answered shyly with him nodding.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked nodding to the same couch as mine, and I patted it motioning for him to sit.

"Are you 16?" Cameron asked.

"I'm turning 17 the day before the games."

"Well happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said looking down at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs. It was silent for a moment then he finally broke it.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" I laughed and shook my head no.

"No, I guess not. I guess I have less of a chance of screwing up my interview in two days." He laughed and leaned back in the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm 17 and I'm used to talking." he said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Nice conversation starter." I grumbled with a smile.

"Well I don't know what else to talk about. What, deepest and darkest secrets?" I snorted with laughter and shrugged knowing what I was about to say would catch him way off guard.

"Sure why not?" He did look surprised and I smiled warmly.

"Your an interesting one aren't you...?" I shrugged and she shook his head with a smile.

"Well maybe not my deepest and darkest secret yet, but we'll start with something easier. Ummm... I have a sister who has to make up a final exam right now so we dropped her off at school before we left for the airport to come here."

"That must have been nice."

"Oh it was. For once I didn't have to go back, for a TEST! That's a fact about me, now it's your turn."

"I have a sister too; Eliza. But she was shot in the head by a peacekeepers because she got caught in a crossfire..." Cameron frowned and said "I'm sorry."

"So am I- but thank you."

"Well I'll tell you something that was really embarrassing and I don't tell anybody to cheer you up. And it happened here at the Capitol. And this was all in the same day." he sighed nervously then managed a smiled.

"So you know that treatment you can get done when you've broken a bone and they drug you so they can put your limb under the thing that mends it. Then you leave the doctors office an hour later and your fine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had broken my arm. It bent over this way." He held up his forearm and motioned from the middle like there was a joint and it would have bent over backwards. I cringed and he nodded.

"Yeah some idiot didn't see me and they accidentally pushed me over a wall that was about five feet off the ground and I landed on my arm the wrong way. So my mom took me to the hospital with my brother, sister, and dad and they drugged me doing the treatment. My arm was fine when I left, but I the doctors didn't know I was still drugged so I was doing some weird things as we were walking here for another meeting.

"First we were passing an ATM and I volunteered to get money out, so they let me get like two dollars so I would max out their card or something. And I have no memory of this, but my sister taped everything weird I was doing. I skipped to the ATM, and as the two dollars came out, I started screaming 'I won!' and took the money like it was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"And then after the meeting, we got in a car and went to some expensive (because it's the Capitol) drive-through and I screamed from the back seats 'Make sure the order's to go!' and everyone looked weirded out. But my sister was laughing behind the camera.

"We had dinner at some restaurant, and I was walking to the bathroom, but then I plucked a piece of someone's hair, which caused their whole wig to come off, and I started running around screaming 'DNA DNA!' Then my family chased after me and yelled to everyone 'He's drugged from the doctor's office! Sorry!' And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, my sister taped a whole conversation of me speaking to a red circle, _while I stood on our table _holding the wig. Everyone watched me and we could hear laughter. Then I rambled about the pink liquid that tasted like bubble gum that I was swimming in. And that being said, I tried to swim, but ended up leaping off the table onto the floor. My family finally was able to catch me then and we went straight home paying twice what they would have charged us because of what I did. So there. Did that cheer you up?"

I was laughing too hard to even give my answer, which made him join in.

"Yes it did. Thank you."

"Yeah no problem. I guess I'm supposed to tell you something, but I don't think I can top that..."

We talked for a while, and it was getting late. Cameron told me his mom would be in their apartment across the street which is on the 11th floor like mine is, so he can go back whenever he wants.

It was weird for me to be so open with him, but that's because he really made the effort, so I always return it. Once you get to know me, I'm a lot more loyal and nice than when you first meet me. It was different with Cameron, like I had known him all my life. He was hard to explain. Happy, kind, funny, and every so often something flirtatious would escape his lips. The more and more we talked the more and more I noticed I felt more drawn to him. And he seemed to feel the same way, I could tell from his mannerisms. And I suddenly noticed we were sitting really close to each other, which really didn't make either of us uncomfortable.

"Cameron, you never told me one thing I wanted to know before I have to leave. And don't feel shy you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone your answer." I told him and he nodded listening.

"Is there a, uh, girl back home?"

"No, not back at home. There someone for you?"

"No, not back at home. I kind of think there is someone though..."

"I know what you mean. Like you didn't know them for long but you feel like you've known them forever-"

"and like them." we both said.

"Who? You." we both said again sounding nervous then smiles spread across our faces.

"Well, since I know your unfortunately in the games, might as well do this now in case it can't happen later." I knew immediately what he meant, then he gently pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Thank you Cameron."

"What for?"

"For being there to talk to me. And that was the first time someone's ever kissed me."

"Wow, I thought you were too beautiful for that. Especially with that voice." I blushed furiously thanking him quietly and looked down then heard him laugh; I love to sing on my own, but I've also been told I have a soothing voice when I speak. That's what he meant, because I haven't sang in front of_ anyone. _

"Well yeah that's the first time I've ever kissed anyone." Now that literally shocked me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've had people I could tell were after me but could tell they weren't real. I barely knew them, so I could tell they were only after me for my looks apparently. That's not worth my time at all. I finally found someone who actually got to know me first. So thanks."

"Your welcome. I should get to bed, I have training tomorrow. Can you meet me here at the same time tomorrow? I can sleep in a little the day of interviews."

"Sure. Like at 6?"

"Yeah." He nodded and we hugged each other, then shut the door behind us and moving through separate hallways. As soon as I got to my room, I took my hair down so I'd be more comfortable, then went to the window that was technically a wall looking out into the Capitol. It really was beautiful, I like being in a city. But I like District 11 more, I miss it.

I looked across the street to see the light on in a nice bedroom, then Cameron looked up and smiled showing his straight white teeth. I smiled then waved, and he waved back, then I climbed into bed turning off my lamp light.

I never thought I could have been happy ever again.

* * *

**Pepsi was submitted by _DreamingofMockingJays _and they had a hilarious list of insane things to do on their profile page (which you all should check out). The ATM incident, drive through incident, and DNA incident all came from them, but the other stuff like Cameron's conversation with the circle was my thing.**

**And if you noticed I had Gazelle talking to a Narwhale and a blue square. I've heard too many stories from morphine and laughing gas. When I broke my arm, and when I had an extra tooth removed. (Not quite sure how it got there.) So that's what's helped me come up with those ideas.**

**Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!  
-seanthesheep356**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Some of these POV'S will be shorter, but I was trying to fit them in and can't tell every single detail of every minute. So in this chapter, there will be the last day of training, a couple POV'S of people with their individual scoring, the actual scoring, will be posted tomorrow hopefully, or later (obviously) if I can't get it done by tomorrow._**

**_ Thanks for reading!_**

**-seanthesheep356 :)**

* * *

**Training Day 3- Godric Northman's POV**

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited, tomorrow you get your scoring!" our escort said as she walked Nathalie and I to the elevator, though we had tuned her out a long time ago. Today's the final day of training, and I think all of us are kind of glad. We've been with Pashmere all day for two days straight; going on three. But tomorrow we won't even be training so he has no reason to shut up as we wait together for scoring. But he's from District 1 so he'll be one of the first ones to leave.

Nathalie and I walked to the axes and started throwing them not really knowing what else to do. I've already tried doing some other things with plants and stuff, so I just decided to give up with that.

About thirty minutes into training, I saw Glitter walking in my direction. I just pretended not to notice and threw another axe to the head of a target, then saw her cross her arms to my left with a sly grin on her face.

"Yes?" I asked turning to her with the other careers behind her who were listening.

"Oh nothing, just thought you were really good with axes."

"Well thanks, I guess."

"Yeah. So we were talking, and thought you might be a good addition to our group." she said adjusting to have a hand on her hip to show off her figure and a seductive smile on her face.

"What do you say?" I chuckled spinning the axe in the air and catching it.

"Ah Glitter. I know how you guys work. You ask someone from an outlying district to join your alliance because they're handy with something you need, get them to kill like three people, then kill them in your sleep. I'm not as dumb as you think. But thanks for the offer." I told her with a clever grin, and I saw her furrow her eyebrows angrily with a frown as I threw an axe to another target.

"Fine, just know you'll regret it."

"Don't take it personally, I've just seen it from experience. I'm not really planning to have allies anyway."

"You're right." she said slowly and carefully, then added "Trust nobody." and walked away with an evil grin across her lips. Yep I'm not trusting her.

I looked around to the others and saw who was allied with who. Both tributes from District 5 were allied with both tributes from District 10. The careers, and I couldn't really tell with everyone else.

I saw the girl from District 6 chuck an axe that hit a target in the arm, then she huffed angrily.

"Need help?" I asked her, then she turned to me, and nodded looking at the ground. I adjusted her arm's starting position, and showed her where to release it. She tried doing what I told her to do a couple of times, and each time hit threw it to a spot that would be fatal.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." she said with her face lighting up and a smile spread across it, which made me smile.

"No problem."

"I'm Sierra, by the way."

"Godric." I said nodding, then she and I went back to throwing axes until it was pretty much time to leave. At this point, all of us had learned to tune out Pashmere.

At dinner, the escort said "You two should get to bed, tomorrow's an important day. It's your scoring." That gives me an unsettling feeling, that's for sure.

* * *

**Glitter Streak's POV (female from District 1)**

I excitedly climbed out of bed and took a shower washing my long blonde hair. Finally today is scoring, and Panem will finally be able to see how great I really am with weapons.

I changed into the training clothes tying my hair into two loose braids, then went downstairs for breakfast with Pashmere already waiting at the table.

"GIRL, your hair is ssssooo GORGEOUS!" he said to me.

"Thank you Pashmere, so is yours." I said somewhat sarcastically, then he quickly moved his head back and forth with a wave of his hand saying "Oh, ssstop it! I'm blushing."

"Okay I will." I muttered sitting down and starting to eat before I could answer a question he would soon ask.

I was stuck with him in the elevator and he talked about a new coat line that came out in District 1 as I tried to tune him out. I hurried to the room that holds all the tributes before we go into the training center, and sat down with Pashmere on my right, and the wall on my left. I was first and could barely wait! (I could also barely wait so I could leave and have a break from Pashmere's constant talking.)

I gave people helpless looks as they walked in and as Pashmere rambled on and on and on. Some people shook their heads frowning and shrugging not knowing what to do. Eventually everyone sat silently except for Pashmere as he talked, and we all waited for my name to be called.

"Glitter Streak." I grinned and stood straight up, then went through the doors that opened in front of me. The game makers were all sitting and waiting with food in front of them. I felt an evil grin pass over my lips as I quickened my pace, then I stood in front of them saying "Glitter Streak. District 1." The head game maker nodded and I selected a sword that gleamed in the light and ran my hand over it.

I had a grin on my face as I slashed at the targets; something that I did for years. It was like a second nature with each movement, and they all went quickly.

I stabbed the last target in the middle of the chest once I had turned around, then went back to the game makers.

"Thank you. You may go." the head game maker said, then I nodded with a smile, and set the sword back where it came from, and gently ran my hands across it as I walked away towards the doors.

I walked back to the elevator and pressed the button to my floor. Volunteering for the games was the best decision I've ever made.

* * *

**Sargo Yellowtail's POV (District 4 male)**

I sat with my elbows on my knees and tried to tune out Pashmere feeling impatient for his name to be called. Finally he was, and it was silent again. One by one, people were called in order, until it came to District 4.

"Brielle Monet." She looked at me and I nodded giving her a reassuring smile, then returned it and went through the doors. I waited about 15 minutes, then heard "Sargo Yellowtail."

I stood up then went through the doors and into the training center. The game makers waited in an area with food and drinks in front of them watching me me as I walked in. I was told to go up to them and tell them my name and my District, so I did.

"Sargo Yellowtail. District 4." The head game maker nodded and I walked over to the tridents picking a random one, then walked to the targets you throw your weapon at.

I lifted the trident, then threw it. It flew through the air and hit the center of the chest area. I did this for the fifteen minutes I was given, then he head games maker said "Mr. Yellowtail. Thank you but your fifteen minutes is up."

I nodded smiling, then put a trident back thanking them, then walked to the elevator going back up to the 4th floor. Briella was sitting on the couch, then her face lit up once she saw me.

"How did it go?" she asked swinging her feet over the side of the couch to let me sit.

"Good. I was accurate I guess. How about you?"

"Good, pretty much the same thing you told me. That's great. Hey, can I show you something I found this morning?" I nodded, then she smiled saying "Change into something comfortable." I nodded then went to my room, and changed into a white linen shirt and navy blue pants from my pajama drawer. I noticed she changed into a nice long white dress and left down her beautiful brown hair.

I came back and she smiled beautifully, then took my hand making me grin. We had become a couple ever since the reaping, technically.

"The stairs are easier to take, but there's like eight flights." We flew down all of them, then were in some room in one of the many hallways in the lobby. She opened the door, and I saw a giant fish tank, then Briella took a chair, moved it to the side of the tank, looked at me shrugging and laughing, then pushed herself up effortlessly and dove in. She swam to the glass I was standing in front of and grinned putting her hand up against it.

"Your crazy." I said and she chuckled. She pushed off the bottom and surfaced saying "In that bathroom, there's a shower with a dryer in there. And I know how much you want to swim." I rolled my eyes and laughed as she dove back under then climbed onto the chair, and dove in. She and I laid down about one foot off the bottom, joined hands, and watched the colorful fish above us. I felt like I was at home again.

I looked to Brielle and she turned her head with her brown hair floating behind her, then she laughed making me laugh again. People right now were nervously waiting for their scoring session, but I was here with Briella feeling like I was back home and more relaxed than I've been in a long time.

* * *

**George Samuel-Smith's POV (District 6 male)**

"George Samuel-Smith." I stood up and walked through the doors, then walked to the awaiting game makers.

"George Samuel-Smith. District 6." they nodded, then I walked over to the camouflage area not really being better at anything else.

I carefully painted my arm to blend in with a tree, went to a fake tree then put my hand against it. It blended in perfectly, but I knew the game makers would much rather see me slicing a target into a million pieces.

They didn't seem all that impressed and I expected the worst, then went back to my floor and sat on the couch in the living room across from Sierra.

"How did it go?" she asked quietly.

"Not good, I couldn't do anything other than camouflage. How about you?"

"Not bad actually, I threw knives. I'm not really sure what to expect."

"I don't expect anything good. But let me tell you something Sierra, volunteering was the worst decision of my life."

* * *

**Jarred Hampton's POV (District 12 male)**

I was the last one left of all the tributes to go in and be judged by the game makers. I can't do anything except to make a rope maybe.

"Jarred Hampton." I walked into the training center and up to the game makers who looked tired from being here all day and watching the tributes.

"Jarred Hampton. District 12." The head game maker nodded and I grabbed a rope then made all the knots I could think of, which I know would earn a low score. But whatever, it's not like it's easy to get out of here anyway, so what's the point?

I did this for a long fifteen minutes then they dismissed me and I went back to the 12th floor sitting on the couch next to Chriselda, my District partner as we waited for the scores to be broadcast. I really don't care, but my escort would be mad so I pretended to listen, but tuned it out almost right away. I really don't care, it's not going to be good news anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

***I am having really irritating problems with my account because it can't load to anything except for the archive of fanfics. I hope it'll fix, because I really don't know what else to do. If worse comes to worse, I'll have to create another account and continue this story on there. I apologize if I can't write in a while because of the issues. I'll leave a review on the new account if I have to redo it.**

**Well, here's the scoring scoring :)**

* * *

District 1

Glitter Streak: 8

Pashmere Silk: 6

District 2

Krestel Apollo: 9

Ash Hadley: 5

District 3

Jocileia Hayner: 8

Laércio Ryder: 7

District 4

Briella Monet: 8

Sargo Yellowtail: 9

District 5

Tamara Beauregard: 7

Tristan Beauregard: 5

District 6

Sierra Reed: 8

George Samuel-Smith: 4

District 7

Natalie Saint Germaine: 9

Godric Northman: 9

District 8

Aida Birchwood: 5

Alto: 7

District 9

Phoenix Tamsy: 10

James Kai: 9

District 10

Artemis Silverwing: 8

David Peterson: 8

District 11

Pepsi Sparked: 7

Mint Tyler: 9

District 12

Chriselda Carney: 8

Jarred Hampton: 2


	15. Chapter 15 1st interview

**Chriselda Carney's POV (District 12 female)**

"Here's your dress. Come back to the living room for your makeup." my stylist said handing me a garment bag, then I nodded and she left. She and I never really became friends, but we didn't dislike each other. I don't even want to know what's in here, because the chariot dress was pretty bad. Awkward and random pieces of coal were stuck on a black dress, with horrible smudges of some black material with an ugly black hat on my head. On the bright side I don't think you can dress me into anything worse.

I unzipped the dress and saw a short dress, then huffed annoyed. I took out the dress and put it on, then zipped up the side.

It was orange, short and tight ending about mid thigh, had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless, and pretty revealing.

"Disgusting." I muttered glowering at it, then I opened the door and went back to the living room to see my ridiculous prep team who immediately set me into a chair. I had orange eyeshadow with black mascara and my curly brown hair was elegantly pulled up leaving some some thin curly pieces. I started to get nervous for the interview later; and I have to stand backstage with four inch heels for 66 minutes because I'm second to last to be interviewed.

I stood up and Jarred walked in wearing a blazer with a white shirt, and brown jeans with nice shoes. Our beaming escort took us by the elbows and walked us down to the backstage area, wished us luck, then put us at the end of the line of the tributes.

"Please welcome Glitter Streak!" the interviewer said, then Glitter walked out. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped when I saw her dress, it was in a way as revealing as mine, except the whole back was completely open. It was sparkly and red, short, and long sleeved. Her long blonde hair was in cascading curls down the open back. As she spoke, I looked at the other tribute's outfits.

Pashmere's outfit made my eyes widen again; it was a leopard print top, and a huge white diaper. I saw the girl from District 2 behind him turned around completely with a really irritated look on her face. When it was his turn, he skipped out waving, and I heard a lot of yells of shock from the crowd. Oh my gosh that's embarrassing.

At least I can't possibly make more of a fool of myself.

* * *

**Jocielia Hayner's POV (District 3 female)**

Pashmere rambled for so long, that the interviewer had to start asking yes or no questions. The girl from District 2 walked on stage after he was off with a dress the same color as her chariot costume, with two chain belts around her hips, with the dress having a halter neckline and a high low skirt, and white leather boots. She was polite, though seemed tough and a little cold with her sarcastic smile. The boy from District 2 went with his completely golden outfit that consisted of a t shirt, jeans, and shoes.

I felt my stomach flip in somersaults because I'm next. I at least had a nice dress. It was grey and like my chariot dress has small sparks fly from it every time I moved, and I was wearing random bracelets with my necklace from home that was shaped like a heart with a blue pearl in the middle. My normally braided hair was curled from the bottom half, and I have golden eyeliner which kind of stood out against my silver dress and brown eyes.

The country's in for a surprise with my interview tonight that's for sure.

"Please welcome, from District 3, Jocielia Hayner!" I put a smile on my face then walked out, waved, then the interviewer kissed my hand before we sat down.

"Miss Hayner how are you tonight?"

"Good thank you." Ha, that was a lie. What I was thinking for it to be truthful: Am I alive? Yep, so I'm good.

The interviewer asked me some questions about how I liked the Capitol, food, training, and other random stuff, then asked "Is there any news for everyone tonight?"

I sighed nervously nodding, then swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yes. It's something you don't hear in the Hunger Games very often..."

"And what's that?"

"I'm... I-I'm pregnant." Every single person gasped, and the interviewer looked too shocked to even say anything. I looked at the ground in the direction of the tributes and saw them all looking twice as shocked as everyone.

I noticed that the interviewer couldn't come up with another question, so I said "Before you ask, the father's my district partner."

"Wow." was all he could utter after like 10 seconds, then he shook his head saying "Well that's bad timing."

"It is." I said nodding.

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." The timer went off, then I stood up and bowed then walked backstage. I wonder if that would even help me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Interviews- James Kai's POV (Dristrict 9 male)**

****The other tributes one by one were interviewed, and then my sister Phoenix went. I looked down to my clothes which were just black jeans and a black t-shirt. I could see my tattoos on my arms and I grinned, then looked back to the interview with Phoenix. She told me information I didn't know that happened while we were separated.

She shook hands with the interviewer, then I started to smile to prepare to go on stage.

"Please welcome James Kai from District 9!" I walked out and shook hands with the interviewer, then sat in the chair next to him.

"So James, I hear that you and Phoenix are siblings."

"Yes."

"So how exactly did your last names change?"

"With my foster family, and with Phoenix's, I'm not exactly sure."

"And how was everything back in District 9?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"And how is your foster family?"

"Ah good, but I know they think I'm a handful."

"How so?"

I chuckled with a grin, and shook my head.

"I think I'd rather not get into that. Let's just say it was a bit of everything." I saw Phoenix in the audience roll her eyes and scoff, then the interviewer laughed not realizing I was serious.

"Everything? Ha ha, it sounds like it was over a girl."

"Maybe a couple." I said loosing count of how many.

"So how do you feel about going into the arena tomorrow?" I hate that question.

"I don't really know. Mixed feelings I guess." The interviewer shrugged and nodded.

"That's very understandable. And is there really any special someone back home?"

"No. No not really."

"Not anymore?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"And if you make it to the final eight, when your family and friends are interviewed, what do you think they'd say?"

"I don't know, it would depend on the person."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I know a lot of people."

"It would be the people who came for your final goodbyes."

"Well, Connor, Dean, Drayke, Axil, Veronica, Xenteo, Xaivier, Jenny, Lola, Lolly, Lulu, Annabelle, Belle, Mikita, Nicole, Natalia, Emily, and Aqua were all in the launch room. So who should I start with?" I said grinning again, knowing my sister thought it was cocky looking like always.

"Wow that's a lot of people."

"Are there any that you're particularly close with?"

"Ah, not really. All kind of the same. But I'll guess that if you interview Conor he'd be kind of calm like he always is, but Belle would be a very emotional. Not necessarily in a bad way. Then Natalia would be somewhere in between Conor and Belle, and they'd all say that they have full confidence that I'm coming home."

"Well that's nice. And what will you do to be able to?"

"Anything." He stayed silent and nodded seeming to see if I was really telling the truth.

"Interesting. Well I think we're out of time unfortunately James, so good luck."

"Thank you."

I shook his hand as we stood up, then he said "James Kai, District 9!" and there was a roar from the crowd. I probably came across as cocky, I'm always like that. And Phoenix was complaining about it for the longest time ever since we got to the Capitol.

I walked off stage and sat down next to Phoenix, and smiled to her in the cocky way she hates. She rolled her eyes and groaned, then turned back to the District 10 female who was being interviewed next.

* * *

**After the interviews- Ash Hadley's POV (District 2 male)**

Krestel and I walked back to the elevator and got in with some other tributes, then we got to the second floor. I pulled Krestel aside and she reluctantly followed me to my bedroom.

"Krestel I have to tell you something..." I said nervously looking up at her pretty face, which almost made me shudder. She stayed silent and waited.

"And I have to tell you because I won't have a chance ever again. For the longest time, since we've been in the academy, I've liked you but never thought I could have the courage to tell you."

I saw Krestel's normally cold stare soften to a look of pity, then after a while she said "Really?" I nodded and she looked down fiddling with part of her interview dress.

"I always thought you were a beautiful girl, especially tonight..." her beautiful dark green eyes examined me and I could tell she was thinking. I just wonder what.

* * *

**Krestel Apollo's POV (District 2 female)**

Ash is getting to me, and I feel like I may feel the same way. He was always good looking, but I never let myself get distracted by a boy for a couple of reasons. One it gets in my way, and two it's too much drama. But I don't know what to do right now, I can't just push it away like I can with everything.

"Thank you." was all I could really manage to say. If this goes anywhere, it's not going to the arena that's for sure. I won't let it. I can't.

"Sorry to-" he began to say.

"No. You're fine." was all I said gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let this happen." I groaned but shook my head and said "But I can't help it." and just pressed my lips to his kissing him. I could feel a grin on his lips then he put his hands around my mid back and waist pulling me closer.

I broke away, then he smiled and blushed, which made me smile to see him happy. I thought I'd never smile again.

* * *

**Artemis Silverwing's POV (District 10 female)**

I pressed a button in the elevator to the thirteenth floor, then the doors opened with Tristan looking over the building with part of his interview clothes; the navy slacks and white button down shirt. Of course he looked really handsome.

He turned around and I saw his eyebrows raise when he saw me. I was still in my interview clothes. I was dressed like Artemis, in a white dress that hugged my figure, but became flowy down to my knees right after my hips. I had silver sandals that strapped up my calves, and a laurel leaf crown around my hair that was half up elegantly with the section that was down pulled over my right shoulder and curled. I did feel beautiful.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hi. Nice job."

"Thanks you too."

"Thanks." He really did do a good job, he was charming and sweet like he always is, with that smile of his that never seems to leave his face. I felt like I knew him well, we did come up here every day after training and became pretty good friends, but I could tell that both of us kind of wanted something more.

We talked for a while like we always do, sitting against the wall looking at the sky and the stars.

"And Artemis, I wanted to tell you something. Not to be creepy, but you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. So I just don't ever look beautiful until now?" I said jokingly.

"No! You always look beautiful," then he realized he just admitted that and groaned "Oh geez. Not again..." I laughed, then he began to laugh too.

"Well you look very handsome tonight... like always." I said then looked down.

"Thanks."

"Tristan, can I ask you a huge favor that would really mean a lot to me?" I asked nervously after a while.

"Yeah, of course, anything."

"And I just want you to know you're the only person I feel like I could ever ask this," I decided to try to stop acting nervous because that won't help.

"Kiss me, I don't want to die not knowing what it's like." He smiled again, put an arm around my waist, then leaned in and kissed me. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about a guy, but he managed to get to me. And I couldn't have asked for anyone else.

When we broke away, a smile spread across our faces.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Oh I was about to ask you the same favor, so thank you."

"So for the arena tomorrow, we'll be with your sister and David."

"Yeah, and with whatever's going on between them."

"Thanks again Tristan."

"No problem. And you better bet that tomorrow, I won't let you out of my sight."


	17. Chapter 17

**Morning of the Hunger Games- Pashmere Silk's POV (District 1 male)**

"PASHMERE!" I heard through the door.

"Yes lovely?" I asked.

"Get up, the flight for the arena leaves in an hour! Your clothes are in the closet." I heard her (probably) fabulous heels walk down the hallway. I got up and tripped over the carpet falling down yelling "Owww!"

"Pashmere what did you do this time?" I heard Glitter yell through the door, then she opened it to see me laying on the carpet.

"I fell!"

"You'll live, you fell on a faux fur rug, not on a bed of nails. Get up." she said lifting me up and forcing me to stand.

"That really hurt." I said rubbing my elbow, and she looked at it sighing.

"Look not even a bruise. You'll be fine, there's a lot more coming today. Now get dressed." she said walking out of my room and shutting the door behind her. I skipped over to my closet and pulled out some boring beige cargo pants with a matching t-shirt, a golden jacket, and some brown boots that had buckles rather than laces.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I went to the kitchen table for breakfast which was already on the table. I talked about how fabulous everyone looked today, and OH MY GOSH, about Glitter's gorgeous hair! Plus she looked gorgeous in her arena outfit that was the exact same as mine, except she had a v-neck shirt.

"Glitter I _love _your hair today it's gorgeous!"

"Thank you Pashmere."

"Oh no problem girl! And I would so say anyone who doesn't agree is so cray-cray-"

"Pashmere, eat. Before we run out of time, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, and you haven't eaten a thing." my escort said.

"Oh yeah! Forgot, oopsies!" I said picking up and eating.

"Ten minutes." a voice said through the apartment. It was the same one that called our names for the individual training. Glitter grinned in an evil way, but she always does so I just shrugged and looked down at my food and kept eating.

"Yum, that was _delish!" _I said wiping my mouth, then our escort had us go brush our teeth, and meet in the living room. I crossed my legs and sat on the couch, then saw Glitter walk in soon after tying her hair into beautiful low pigtails with her hair in elegant curls.

"OMG! Your hair is gorgeous like that!" I said.

"Thank you."

"Five minutes." the voice said again, then our mentor walked us to the elevator, reviewed the basic instructions with us, then Glitter and I walked to the airplane.

"Glitter I'm gonna miss you!" I said throwing my arms around her and kicking up a leg, then she patted me on the back.

"Who wouldn't miss you." she said, and I smiled.

"I feel so flattered, thank you so much!"

"No problem." she grumbled, then we walked through the entrance, and we sat down in the first two seats.

Other tributes got on and sat in numerical order by district, now wanting to talk like always, so I just talked to Glitter not really knowing who else to talk to. I wonder what's with them.

* * *

**Phoenix Tamsy's POV (District 9 female)**

I walked onto the aircraft gazing around; I have never been on a plane before.

"Give me your arm." A person dressed in white holding a large needle said to Pashmere. On no, Pashmere.

"What's that?" he asked reluctantly holding it out, then squirmed and dramatically turned his head away.

"A tracker, to see where you are in the arena." the woman said, putting it into his arms, then he squealed loudly and whimpered like he was about to cry. I can't take him much longer, he's driving me more crazy than he did the day of the chariot event, and that was pretty bad.

She went around putting the tracker into everyone, then did it to me. I just gritted my teeth and tried my best to ignore the pain, then she moved and did it to James who was next to me. After she injected the tributes from District 12, she left, and we began to move, then held still for a moment. All of a sudden the engines started making loud noises, and we lurched sideways (from the way we were seated) and lifted off the ground. It was strange ascending into the air.

After a couple long and awkward, though more annoying minutes of listening to Pashmere talk _again. _Then suddenly the aircraft's windows went dark, and the lights switched on. I know that meant we just entered the arena.

We landed not long after, then two peacekeepers escorted each of us to separate rooms. I was put in a room, then sat on the single chair that was by a metal table laying my head in my arms on the table, just waiting.

The door opened and I saw Sky walk in, which made me stand up really fast, and just stand there not knowing what to do or say. We stood there like that for a couple of seconds, then both ran to each other at the same time and leaped into each other's arms. We let go and she gripped my shoulders, just looking at every feature in my face.

"Phee..." she said quietly using the nickname she's always given me.

"Skye...?"

"Yes, it's me." She looked the same yet so different; she was really pretty, but I would recognize that cotton candy blue hair any day. She's always had it, even when she was five. It really make her bright matching eyes come out.

"Phoenix, I know you can win. You will. Use everything you can, especially that voice of yours. I know you can still sing, right?"

I nodded silently, and she grinned.

"And wear this." she said taking a necklace out from underneath her shirt, then putting it around my neck. It was my locket shaped like a Phoenix with the picture of us I brought from home.

"I went into your room and got it before I came here, that's how I got this." I shut my mouth and nodded because she answered what I was just about to ask. I left it for whatever reason.

"Don't worry, I'll bother my dad to making you win." she said and I chuckled nodding. Her dad was transferred to be a game maker, and she had moved to the Capitol long ago.

"I have to tell you a secret about my dad; he never killed anyone. He always just takes care of the arena's weather, or something about the landscape. He hasn't ever done anything with mutations, or the way game makers decide to kill off people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he can't. If he's asked he comes up with an excuse on why he has to leave. It always works!"

"That's wonderful."

"I know that nothing can really make anything better right now, but at least you won't have to worry about that. We haven't turned into Capitol people, I promise."

"Good."

"Thirty seconds." the robotic voice said, and I turned to the tube that leads to the arena. I looked back to Skye and she sighed nervously.

"Did you see James?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see him again. It's been a while." I nodded, then asked "He didn't annoy you did he?"

She laughed in her melodic voice and shook her head saying "No."

"Fifteen seconds." She and I embraced each other tightly, and we heard "Ten seconds." Her pale skin was even paler than normal, but she forced a pleasant smile and walked me to the tube, and held my hand as I got in, then let go. It slid shut silently, and I sounded like I was in an air tight vacuum with no sound, which was really eerie. Skye waved sadly, and clutched a matching locket around her neck with a sad smile. I began to move up, and she nodded saying "you can do it." I nodded though I wasn't sure I believed her.

* * *

**_Next chapter is the arena, but the countdown and bloodbath won't have a POV. Then I'll go back to POV's. Thanks for reading and reviews, keep it up!_**

**_-seanthesheep356 :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

The tributes all rose into the arena and wildly looked around at the arena. The first thing they felt was cool air, but not cold. And it was a little humid. Everyone saw a extremely clear ocean that was between turquoise and royal blue, and they could see the bottom fifty feet below. The water was beautiful and hard to not gaze at. Beyond the shore was a forest full of tall evergreen trees with the Cornucopia right in front of the trees full of every weapon imaginable.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50..."

The tributes tried to look around and tried to communicate what they would do. Meanwhile, the game makers were busily preparing the arena. Though it looked somewhat normal for the Hunger Games, it wasn't at all. It had illusions everywhere, and they would come out when they felt like doing that.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23 ,22, 21, 20..." Back in the Districts everyone was watching them, Joicelia's family couldn't stop thinking of the baby she now bore, and watched their daughter with the most horrified expression they've ever seen on her face. Cheyenna Beauregard had her arms crossed holding in tears as she watched both of her only children who were twins on the screen in front of her. Everyone was silent, except the Capitol.

Skye had arrived back and was eating at the restaurant across from the training/control center that was now empty of tributes. She had excited people around her, who were all cheering and anticipating for the beginning of the games. She was the only one there not smiling and feeling a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Let the 45th annual Hunger Games begin." a red flare came from the end of the Cornucopia and flew to the sky, cracked like a firework, then the tributes dove into the water.

Briella and Sargo were the first ones to arrive to the shore, and they tried to surface but hit their heads on the ocean floor, and looked up feeling very confused and saw the surface way above them. A lot of the other tributes started to realize the same thing was happening to them, and they all began to swim up.

They swam up and actually swam on the surface this time, and then began to scramble for the weapons. Phoenix grabbed a bunch of knives and looked around at the fighting tributes around her, then saw Pashmere running around with his arms in the air screaming, and saw he was trying to get away from the group of about 5 people after him. Pashmere had an axe thrown into his back, then the tributes who were after him split off to find their allies. Glitter threw a knife , which wasn't even really her weapon of choice, at Phoenix who stood there being cornered by the cornucopia and held her breath feeling that all she could do is wait for it. James leaped in front of her, and took the knife, then he fell into her arms coughing up a little blood.

She helped him lay on the ground, and said "Thank you." He nodded slightly, then had a blank stare in his eyes, and Phoenix set him down shutting his eyes, then ran out of the cornucopia dodging weapons and people running full speed into the forest.

Ash and Jarred were fighting, then Ash thrusted his sword through Jarred's side as Jarred stabbed him with a knife in the chest. Glitter used her sword and stabbed George, Alto was killed by Krestel with one of her knifes that was thrown, and Aida was killed by another sword of Glitter's. Everyone by then had scattered, except for Sierra, then Glitter began to go after her. Sierra thought quickly and tried to convince Glitter why she shouldn't kill her.

"Stop!" she screamed, but not desperately.

"What? What help would you be to any of us?"

"I-I know who's going to be with who, and overheard them planning." she blurted.

"Where are they?"

"Everyone." she lied.

"Show me."

"It's too early. I'll have a better idea tomorrow, I promise." she said nervously and praying Glitter would believe her.

"Fine. Show us tomorrow, _first thing _in the morning." Sierra nodded vigorously, then shook hands with Glitter.

"I think I saw something in that tree, I need to find out what it is. I promise I'm not leaving." Sierra said pointing to a tree right on the edge of the forest. Glitter nodded in approval, then Sierra grabbed a dagger and cautiously looked for the shiny object she saw in the distance, but didn't find it. She climbed up about five feet into the tree, then there was a branch that felt like butter was smeared all over it so she fell, but landed in the ocean.

"What?!" Sierra said looking around trying to figure out how she was almost where the tributes had dove in. She looked down into the water, and saw creatures swimming in circles, and she looked confused trying to figure out what they were.

"Fish? Wait a second..." she said looking even more closely, then her eyes widened, and she said "Those aren't fish." She saw the creature swim closer and she figured to treat it like a shark. It may not have very good vision, so make the least amount of movement as possible.

It surfaced and I saw the face of my closest friend Thalia, with the familiar golden eyes and smiling face.

"Thalia...?" I asked quietly, and she giggled with a smile. The real Thalia was watching with the citizens of District 6, and she gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no..." she said feeling her stomach turning.

"Yes Sierra." Sierra knew it was a weird trick of the game makers, and they purposely made a mutt like Thalia so Sierra couldn't kill her, but the mutt could easily kill Sierra.

"I wish I could be with you but my group is waiting and they thought I was going by a tree. I have to get back to them."

"I can swim with you back."

"No thank you, it's okay."

"No!" Thalia's smile disappeared, then she scowled and started to hiss. Her ears pointed, her eye's pupil turned into the same ones as a snake. She started to resemble a sea creature, and she had a creepy and slightly deep voice as she hissed.

"You'll come with me!" she snarled with reaching out a webbed hand and she reached for my arm,and pulled me under water. I saw an eight foot long mermaid tail behind her then she began to plum it down to the depths of the water.

"No!" the real Thalia screamed. "Stab her! Sierra stab her!" Sierra struggled against her and fought, then knew Thalia would want her to stab the mutt. She pulled out her dagger and plunged it into the chest, then the mutt screeched. It began to stop moving, then Sierra pulled it out, and swam up as it floated down. She was so frightened that she swam as fast as she could away from the mutt, and scrambled onto the shore.

"If that happened to me," Sierra thought, "it could happen to anybody. So that means I know a way into the water, and what'll happen if I get someone in. Might have to use that in the future..."


	19. Chapter 19

**David Peterson's POV (District 10 male)**

I ran deeper into the forest looking for Tamara, Tristan, or Artemis, but didn't find them anywhere. I could be running up a tree for all I know, the ground looks like a side view of the trees, so I just decided not to look down. It's the most confusing arena I've ever seen or heard of.

All I had time to grab at the cornucopia was the bow and arrow in my arms, which is okay I guess. I'm not too bad with it. Though I'm more used to blades and farming equipment like pitchforks being from District 10. But I didn't particularly want to run into Phoenix who was by all the blades. Unfortunately it was nearing lunch time, and I was starting to get hungry.

There was a bloodcurdling scream near me, and I hid in the bushes (at least I think they're bushes) and peered through the leaves. Tamara was wrestling the boy from District 11, Mint.

I aimed an arrow, and shot it into his back, then he fell over, and Tamara backed away in shock. She looked to me, then a smile formed and she ran into my open arms.

"You're okay." I said sighing with relief.

"Yeah, and you're here! Did you see Tristan or Artemis?"

"No, I was hoping you would have found them." she turned a shade paler, then the cannon blasts from the cornucopia bloodbath, and possibly more, went off. Eight times.

"Did you see everyone who died back there?" I asked. She shook her head no, then said "I was running trying to find Tristan, we were next to each other when we dove, but I got confused when I was at the bottom of the water so I swam up needing air, and never saw him again." I sighed trying to remember where he went, but couldn't.

"Well all we can do is look, right?" she nodded, and I motioned to my right.

"Let's go." She nodded and led the way as we walked through the confusing forest.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked, then I saw the evergreen trees were upside down. I looked up higher, and saw the forest floor above us, then down and flinched; the endless sky was under our feet.

"What on earth? I don't want to move now."

"I think we'll be fine, because this didn't quite appear out of the blue, right?"

"I wasn't really looking." We looked behind us, and everything was upside down, whereas before it was right side up. We really couldn't tell if it came out of nowhere like a line was drawn between being somewhat normal to completely weird.

"Well now we can't tell. I guess all we can do is keep going." she said, then I followed her deeper into the upside down forest. We walked for a good half hour, then started to hear a rustle in the trees. She gripped her long katana, and I armed the bow I had, then we held still listening.

"Ow. STUPID-RRRRGGG!" We heard, then saw Tristan slap the top point of an evergreen tree out of the way, with Artemis behind him. Tamara broke into a huge grin and ran into his arms, and they hugged tightly.

"You're alive!" Tristan and Tamara both said at the same time. They eventually let go of each other, then we walked for another half hour trying to find shelter that was easy to get to, but it wasn't looking promising in the upside down forest.

"What's that?" Artemis asked suddenly putting her arms out to keep us from walking. It was another rustle in the upside down trees. We froze drawing our weapons and waited. A pale hand with long fingers pushed the tree out of the way, and I saw the whole body. It was a beautiful woman, with long black hair, beautiful grey eyes, wearing a long white dress. She looked like Tristan and Tamara.

"Mom!" they both screamed. The woman smiled beautifully showing her straight white teeth, and nodded.

"Tristan, Tamara!" they both began to run to her, then Artemis screamed "Stop!"

Everyone looked at her, then she said "It's a trick. There's no way the game makers would actually put your mother in the games. It's the perfect mutation, a loved one. They put it in here knowing you wouldn't kill your own mother."

"Lies!" she screamed, then her pupils became like a snake's, fangs grew from her teeth, and she drew back with her nail's pointing into claws. She sprang forward, then we took off running. This was a very fast mutt too.

"Try jumping!" Tamara screamed, then we leaped as if we were jumping over a log. We were in free-fall for a good five seconds, then splashed into water. Now we were in the middle of the ocean by where we first dove in. At least the mutt hadn't jumped.

"What just happened?" Tristan asked. We all praised Tamara for the idea, then began to swim down so we'd stay on the surface, which worked.

I don't know if I'll get used to this arena any time soon.

* * *

**Please continue to review, and thanks for reading. And sorry that I kind of switched to first person in the chapter before, I was tired (it was after swim practice) and I'm used to writing in first person. **

**-seanthesheep356 :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sierra Reed's POV (District 6 female)**

All of us laid down and looked up at the sky once we heard the Capitol's anthem. Pashmere's picture was first, then Ash's, George, Aida, Alto, James, Mint, then Jarred's. That's eight in the first day. Just remembering most of their deaths idicated I would't sleep tonight.

* * *

I had a restless night of sleep with Glitter and the other Careers taking watch while I was supposed to sleep. I probably got two hours total, and I think it's about 2 AM. I saw Glitter, who was taking watch against the Cornucopia wall, fast asleep. I sat up quickly and saw everyone else was asleep, then stood up. I have to make a run for it, I still have no clue where everyone is hiding, and she'll kill me literally if I don't show them where anyone is. I silently collected daggers, and a backpack with random supplies in it, then ran silently into the forest constantly looking over my shoulder to see if Glitter or anyone else had woken up, but they were all fast asleep. The only people I trust in that group are Briella and Sargo, they would have understood why I ran.

I ran through the forest and saw someone sitting in a tree, then froze before they could see me. I inched forward slowly and saw an axe wedged into the tree trunk with the blade glistening in the moonlight, then saw someone laying comfortably on a branch. I can already tell they're form District 7; nobody's that comfortable in a tree.

I moved aside a low branch of an evergreen tree and saw Nathalie, but she was in a sound sleep like the careers. She could easily yank the axe above her out and throw it at me if she wakes up.

I tip-toed past her as quietly as I could, then once I was far enough away, I ran deeper into the forest.

I didn't see any water, or animals for food. But I heard both.

After about fifteen minutes I saw someone sitting in a tree, spinning their axe casually in their hand. I hid behind a tree and slowly peered around the branch, and saw Godric. He was nice in training and all, but I don't know if I can just come out and be alright. It's the Hunger Games. Then again, if I try sneaking away he'll probably hear me, at least see me for sure. Or I should just pull a surprise attack.

I shook my head; just being around Glitter has made me think this way. The problem is that in the Hunger Games, you can lose and keep your morals, or you can win by being cold blooded. Maybe I can change that.

"Godric." I said as sweetly as I could, and not too loud. He quickly turned and saw me, then I came out from hiding.

"Sierra?" He said jumping down from the branches and smiled.

"So you're not going to kill me?" I said smiling.

"Nope. In fact, I was hoping you're up for an ally." My mentor told me in the launch room to try surviving off of the careers, then run for someone else. Perfect opportunity. Plus I don't really know anyone else.

"Yeah, I'm up for an ally." I said shaking his hand firmly.

"Should we stay in the trees?"

"Well most people are asleep right now. But this arena's so weird, I'd rather wait until the morning."

"Sure. That's fine." he said nodding, then nodded up to a tree.

"Can you climb?"

"Eh, not that fast."

"Well I'll catch you if you fall." he said smiling, then I smiled and began to climb. I climbed about eight feet up and leaned against the trunk sighing.

Godric hopped up and sat on a branch next to me sticking his axe in the trunk.

"Were you with anyone?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a serious expression looking at him, then he snorted with laughter and made me laugh.

"Allied before me?"

"I tricked Glitter. I pretended to know where everyone was and promised to lead her to the other tributes in the morning. Of course I had no idea what I was getting myself into, so I noticed she fell asleep while she was supposed to be taking watch, and I just ran off. It was either kill me first thing in the morning, or when she finds me later."

Godric frowned and shrugged.

"True. Oh well."

"Yeah. I don't even want to think about her right now."

"Okay. Well what's it life like in District 6?"

"Nice. I go to school, then work on taxi planes or repair them for about two hours after school."

"Wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I just didn't expect that you worked with planes. And I've always liked planes; sometimes I'd sit in the lumber mill and climb into a tree far away from the others and just watch the planes pass over."

"I do that too, back at home. When I couldn't sleep in the last week I just watched the airplanes flying into the Capitol. Maybe that's why I've been so tired lately. I do weird things when I'm tired."

"I watched the planes too." we laughed, and looked up to the stars in the sky.

"I loved my job don't get me wrong, but sometimes I got a little uncomfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Ah, and I hate sounding like this, but I had to work with a lot of guys my age. They all asked me out in one way or another, and I feel like I can't take off my goggles without being stared at. So it's not the most reassuring feeling when I have to bend in some weird way and I can't see who's doing what, though I can feel their eyes on me. That's why work wasn't always that fun."

"All you can do is cut them a little slack right? You can't really blame them and all."

"What's that?"

"Oh geez." he said scratching his head, and I laughed.

"Well I've just tried to ignore it. Not a big deal anymore really. Plus I need to focus on what I'm doing."

"Uh, yeah!"

"Well what's everything like back in District 7?"

"No not really anything out of the ordinary. I chop down trees like everyone else."

"Isn't everyone strong in District 7?" I said popping a nut from the backpack I took with me into my mouth.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious. Don't get too cocky now." I said laughing and he shrugged smiling.

"I didn't do anything." he said stretching and took off his jacket shoving his arm in my face. I laughed and pushed it aside.

"Ha, like I haven't seen that one before. Besides what's this?" I said pinching his arm.

"You know this matters too!" I said patting his stomach lightly.

"Oh, better than I thought..." I muttered. He burst out laughing, and I shook my head then I shrugged leaning back so I could fall asleep more comfortably.

"I do weird things when I'm tired. Boy am I full!" I said giving my stomach a good hard whack.

"Sounds like a hard pillow." he said. Normally I would glare at someone for saying that, but I burst out laughing with him.

"Goodnight Godric."

"Goodnight Sierra, get some sleep." I nodded and shut my eyes, then fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I opened my eyes with sunlight seeping through the branches of the trees, and noticed my head laying on Godric's shoulder, with his head on mine. I heard him inhale deeply then he noticed he was laying on me. We both sprang up laughing, then I got some dried berries out of the backpack for breakfast.

"Catch." I said tossing one into the air, then Godric moved to the right and caught it in his mouth.

"Catch!" he said tossing one, then I moved forward and caught the berry chewing it. We laughed again, then took a drink of water from my thermos.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH! I KNEW SHE WAS LYING! I will find her, and when I do, she is in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I heard Glitter scream all the way from the Cornucopia, then Godric and I looked at each other quickly and climbed down in a hurry. We took off running and didn't stop for at least fifteen minutes, then decided that we were far enough into this weird forest.

We can only hide from Glitter for so long, and I don't know if I can literally defeat her when the time comes. And I know it will.

* * *

**I have selected the victor by randomly drawing them, but obviously you guys won't find out until they win. Please continue to read and review!**

**-seanthesheep356 :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Joiceliea Hayner's POV** **(District 3 female)**

I leaned against a tree and ate some nuts Lae had found. He was giving me pretty much all of his food saying I need to stay as healthy as I can for the baby. And it wasn't worth arguing with him because he was right.

"We'll find more when you're done. You need to eat more." he said to me.

"And _you_ need to eat." I said making him shrug.

"After you've finished." I rolled my eyes and ate another nut.

"How do you think, you know..."

"My family reacted to the big announcement?" I finished for him, then he nodded.

"Uh... To be honest, probably not too happy."

"That's what I thought..." he said sadly looking at his hands, then I took one and gently rubbed it with my thumb.

"It's alright. I just know it's not good timing that's all. But everything's gonna be alright. That's what everyone wants, right?" He nodded with a smile and I returned it for reassurance.

I finished my nuts and stood up with him, then we climbed down the tree carefully and made our way outside to find more food.

"Wait Jo, stop." he suddenly said after five minutes. He held my armband said "Tell me you love me." I know I looked a little weirded out, but I said "I love you...?"

"I wanted to hear it again before something happens to me. Thank you, I love you too." He kissed my forehead then we walked a little further finding some edible berries and collecting them. He made me eat more, and we tried collecting more.

Someone suddenly emerged with a raised bow and arrow aimed at me, then Lae screamed "Go!" standing between us.

He pushed me and we started to run, then I heard the arrow leave the bow and implant itself in Lae's back. He screamed and dropped to the ground, from behind me, and I quickly knelt. I saw it was Krestel who had shot him, then she took off running. Her quiver was empty; that was her last arrow.

"Lae!" I screamed trying to comfort him.

"She almost had you." he uttered. I looked at the arrow seeing it was really deep, and he wasn't going to make it.

"You're okay." I told him hyperventilating silently.

"Jo, you have to win. Please do it for me, and for the baby. That's all I want. All I wanted to do was protect you from that arrow. I love you..." he said, then fell limp. I began to sob uncontrollably, and hugged his body.

"I love you!" I screamed through my sobs, then I could hear footsteps approaching. If he hadn't told me to win, I wouldn't make any effort to win. But I have to try, for him.

* * *

**Krestel Apollo's POV (District 2 female)**

I heard a cannon probably from the boy from District 3, then picked up my pace and grabbed a fresh quiver from the cornucopia.

"Where's the breakfast?" Glitter said.

"Came across the two from 3 and ran out of arrows, I'm getting more, geez." Glitter huffed impatiently, and I put the new quiver over my shoulder.

"If you want breakfast so bad feel free to go get it." I grumbled jogging off to the forest again. I hate the expectation that everyone from Districts 1, 2, and 4 have to be allies with each other. I'd prefer to have none honestly. I could run off, but then I'll never get sponsors.

I ran and found raspberries, then picked them and put them in a bag from he cornucopia. I picked enough for everyone, then pocketed them.

As I ran I started to feel dizzy, but then realized it wasn't me; it was the arena. I felt it turn sideways and fell over, then rolled the opposite way yanking an arrow out of the quiver, and stabbing the ground to keep me in place.

I felt it turn right side up and tumbled on the ground as it was right side up grunting.

That was weird, but more annoying than weird. I ran out of the forest before anything else would happen and ran to the rest of my allies.

"Here." I grunted tossing the bag into Glitter's hands.

"Thank you; boy you're a ray of sunshine today."

"The arena literally turned. I thought I was getting a dizzy spell but started tumbling with the way it tossed me. That didn't happen over here?" everyone shook their heads no and I sighed describing what happened more in detail. Great job Krestel, now they'll never go into the forest.

Or maybe I can convince them...


	22. Chapter 22

**Briella Monet's POV (District 4 female)**

"Someone from four go find some fish in the ocean; berries aren't enough for us." Glitter grunted, then Sargo and I stood up.

"One of you go over there, and the other over there." she said pointing in different directions. We didn't bother arguing otherwise she'd throw a temper tantrum and probably kill us. If she didn't have a weapon we would go together.

Sargo and I grabbed tridents, then went around the back of the Cornucopia before we would separate.

"I wish someone had said no to her before." I mumbled.

"Well we don't want to be the first when she has weapons all around her." he grunted. I shook my head sighing, and he shrugged. We hugged each other, wished each other luck, then went in different directions.

"Glitter," I said coming back to her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to leave my jacket and boots here; I'll swim better without them." she nodded holding out her hands, and I gave them to her. She set the boots down neatly and folded my jacket as I ran towards the water, letting my long brown hair down. I stood on one random rocky ledge, saw the bottom was deep enough to dive in through the crystal clear water, and sprang off into a dive with my trident.

I opened my eyes and saw everything was clear; most people in District 4 have learned to adjust their eyes to see clearly because we're in the water so much.

I felt a smile spread across my lips; I miss being in the water. I swam using the dolphin kick, like I always do. Kayta calls me a mermaid because of my long hair and the way I swim. She said my hair has soft ripples that match my body movement when I swim.

The I swam to the reef knowing it was highly likely to find fish swimming around here. I saw a cave thing inside of it, with some fish in it. I could probably get some if I went into the tight tunnel. For whatever reason there aren't any fish outside of it. I might as well swim in there, I can hold my breath for 15 minutes. It would sound unrealistic for anybody who doesn't live in District 4, but then again we are in water for long periods of time.

I went through the tight space and they disappeared through another tunnel. I blinked a couple times trying to see in the dark. Eventually I could see more tunnels and the fish trying to escape through them. I threw the trident and caught a couple of fish on it. I somersaulted and began to make my way back through the winding tunnel.

I saw a huge animal of some sort came out of a cave I didn't see, and I swam lower as it narrowly snapping my head off. I tried to move forward then yelped in pain; it had grabbed my hair. And I saw blood in front of me, then a long scar from the back of my hand half way down my forearm from scraping it's teeth.

I put a hand in between my head and the ends of my hair where it was biting, and tugged having no luck. I screamed as it swung it's head to the side pulling me back.

I couldn't hyperventilate, which made me panic even more. I was trying to stab it with my trident but it kept yanking me all over the place. I had blown out all of my air from screaming in pain, so I began to need it desperately. But I was so deep and far from the surface; I don't know if I can get out.

How could I be so stupid?! I have a long dagger in my pants, I just have to get to it somehow. I grabbed it raised it, then realized it wasn't long enough to stab the creature in the face. I angled it differently, and moved it as fast as I could down on my hair. I stopped being thrown everywhere, and swam forward as fast as I could away from the thing. I looked back and saw a plesiosaurus; those things are extinct and have been since prehistoric times! But it's clever having a stereotypical sea monster. Like the legendary Loch Ness monster, we even talk about it in District 4. What's next, a mermaid?

I heard a loud and chilling roar, and saw the plesiosaurus's sharp fang like teeth as it screamed, and saw familiar red hair swim up to it. Ha, it was a mermaid.

She put her hand on it and comforted it, then I saw a very distinct ring only my sister wears. It was Kayta, but then I knew it wasn't with her tail. But there's no way I could kill a mutt like her. Anything but one that looks like her, anything. Her head turned, and we met eye contact for a split second, but I swam to the surface as fast as I could.

I bumped my head and saw I was on the bottom again, then tried to swim up. I'm sick of these illusions!

I finally broke the surface and and took a gasp of air breathing heavily. But I didn't slow down; I got the heck out of there.

I was breathing heavily and I ran for my life with my trident over to the others and collapsed on the ground trying to catch my breath after Glitter took the trident.

"What happened to your hair?!" Glitter asked, then Krestel gasped as she noticed most of it was gone.

"It was-" I gasped for air, "some, creature. All the fish swam into a tunnel, and I followed them in and grabbed some. A plesiosaurus just emerged out of nowhere and bit my hair as I was ducking, and kept throwing me around. I screamed out all of my air and couldn't get out of it's iron grip, so I cut my hair. And I have this scar from it's teeth." I breathed heavily weakly holding up my arm and dropped it back next to me. I put my jacket back on stuffing my hair into the hood I pulled over my head; it was probably a messy cut.

"Just rest for a while." Glitter said and I nodded my thanks closing my eyes and settling on a sleeping bag. Sargo came back about three minutes later and he helped Glitter and Krestel prepare the fish. I could hear Glitter and Krestel telling him what happened to me, and Glitter mentioned that she wanted me to rest.

Glitter is a career tribute, but she can be pretty nice. She didn't bully the tributes like the girls from District 1 typically do. Probably mostly because of Pashmere. But she does start to bully you and act cocky as she's about to kill you. She did kill tributes as easily as careers typically do, but at least if you're on her side she will help you out. I was actually expecting her to bark more orders and to get over the sea monster attack, but she didn't. The careers were a lot different this year though, Pashmere was... Pashmere. Krestel didn't volunteer, Sargo didn't, but I did to help you my family financially, not because I wanted to.

We ate the cooked fish and dragged Krestel with her to find more berries or nuts in the forest telling Sargo to stay with me.

I told him about what had happened, and he seemed to feel bad that he wasn't there with me.

"Can I at least see your hair?" he said. I shighed and looked down pulling the hood off and letting my short hair fall.

"Oh wow."

"It's pretty bad isn't it?"

"No, not at all. It's even because of the angle it was cut at." I felt it tickle my shoulders as I moved my head, and I took a piece looking at the ends. He was right, it was even.

"I've never had short hair."

"You'll get used to it Briella. Don't worry." I nodded trying to agree. In this arena, I'll soon forget about my hair and won't worry about it.

I'll be worrying about Kayta's mutt.

* * *

**Nathalie Saint Germain's POV (District 7 female)**

I just stared at the tree tops above me feeling bored out of my mind. I don't want to get down, because I would rather be in the trees anyway, nor do I want to let the game makers know I'm "bored". They'll give me something to do that I'd rather not.

"Krestel you go that way and I'll go this way." I heard Glitter say, then I silently moved to hide myself in the branches. I could see glitter's blonde hair, and saw her walking through the forest looking around. A bird squawked right above my head and I groaned silently hoping she wouldn't look at me.

Though she did.

"Is that the girl from 7 I see?" Glitter said happily and I drew my axe climbing higher.

"No use for running, I have a bow." I whirled around watching her draw an arrow from a quiver.

"Aren't you a pretty thing? Come down here so I won't mess you up from impatience. The quicker you get down the quicker it's over." I gripped my hidden axe and spun around throwing it at her before she could shoot an arrow. It hit her chest and she fell backward wailing in pain, then a cannon went off and she made no more movement.

Did I seriously just do that? I hadn't run into anyone in the games and never had to kill anyone. I don't know where Krestel is, but she really scares me. I do _not _want to run into her. I pulled the hood of my forest green jacket over my head climbing higher so I'd blend in with the trees. Krestel did eventually come, and she saw Glitter's body with the axe in her chest and her green eyes wide open. Krestel backed away looking around, then ran off probably back to the Cornucopia. I was lucky she didn't see me.

And hopefully it'll stay that way.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm sorry for the confusion of the fallen tributes. I will put all of the fallen in the sky again even though it's the second day to avoid confusion. Thanks for reading.**_

_**-seanthesheep356 :)**_

* * *

**Chriselda Carney's POV (District 12 female)**

I stepped to the side blacking out from not having water ever since breakfast yesterday. I need to find water, _now_. I could barely stand up earlier. If I fall, I probably won't be getting up.

I shut my eyes and hugged a tree so I wouldn't fall over waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. I tried shaking my head, but stopped because it hurt really bad.

Finally it passed and I staggered forward dragging my feet trying to find some water, somewhere. With no luck. I didn't stop for a backpack or a weapon at the Cornucopia because I didn't think it was worth it at all. I would have been stopped by Glitter probably.

I heard footsteps and tried to hide, but was too weak to climb a tree. This is it, I'm a goner.

I could see the girl from District 11 through my blackening vision.

"Please don't kill me! I'm unarmed!" I shrieked shrinking back into the tree. I blinked waiting for the blood to flow back into my aching head and saw a bow and arrow. She sighed with relief and lowered the bow. I felt myself blacking out and leaned my head on the tree groaning.

"You feeling okay?"

"No, I really need water." I heard her walk towards me quickly throwing down her bow next to me and unzipping a backpack rummaging through it.

"Here, drink this whole thing. I just refilled it; I know where a river is."

"Thank you." I croaked then tried not to snatch it and chugged it quickly within three gulps.

"More." I said, then she picked up her bow and gently took ahold of my elbows moving quickly through the forest. She walked me for about five minutes and I lost my strength quickly.

"It's okay we're almost there." she said soothingly with her calming voice. Wow, I've never heard a voice like hers. It was a warm, gentle, and soft tone. It calmed me because I was still panicking. She sounded a little like my mom and my best friend Rachel combined. That's why I felt calmer.

"Here it is." she said, and I could see a river through my blackening vision. It has now become the most beautiful sight I could imagine.

I dropped to my knees and shoved my whole face in drinking huge gulps of water. When I lifted my head to breath, and heard the girl from District 11 laughing.

"What?" I asked through my heavy breathing.

"Nothing." she said giggling. "It was just funny rather than getting water into the bottle you just shoved your whole face in. You just reminded me of someone I know..."

"Oh." I said, took a deep breath, then went back underwater drinking more water for as long as I could hold my breath. In District 12 we really don't do any swimming so I can't normally hold my breath that long. I learned I can now hold my breath more than 15 seconds; I went for 30 seconds, twice as long as I expected! The only experience I had was practicing with Rachel and my other best friend Dean; we'd do contests when we were bored. Though Rachel won most of them.

Eventually after five minutes of holding my breath for intervals of 30 seconds, I laid on the ground breathing heavily.

"Out of air?" the girl from District 11 asked chuckling.

"Uh-huh." I said gasping. "I had a headache that's going away. Obviously it was a dehydration headache."

"Oh, those painful ones. Yeah they're horrible. Your brain swells up when you're dehydrated and hits your skull, which is where the pain comes from. I don't know how I know that, but I do."

I shuddered and she said "Don't worry about it, it's going away so you're okay."

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Criselda."

"Pepsi. Allies?" she said holing her hand close to mine so if I shook it I wouldn't have to use much effort.

"Yeah." I said moving my hand to hers and she did the shaking.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Pepsi."

"No problem. How much did I drink?"

"Probably like five of these." she said holding up the tall thermos.

"Good. Uh I feel so much better. Did you have any shelter or something?" she said sitting up.

"Yeah, about a two minute walk from here. I decided that it wouldn't be smart to be right by the water because it'll attract people into our space." I nodded in agreement, and she took the lid off of the thermos dipping it into the water.

"You know we have to share this." she said drinking probably half as I nodded, then she refilled it.

"Do you want more? Because we can't be here the whole time. Take your time though, I just don't always like to stay here for to long you know." I nodded in agreement drinking more from the thermos.

"Tell me about what it's like back in District 12. Trying to let you breath." I laughed and sighed thinking of where to start.

"I live with my parents. I don't have siblings, but my best friends Rachel and Dean are like my siblings. They're both dating each other." I said sighing.

"And how are they?"

"My parents? They're probably not feeling good right now if you know what I mean. Rachel and Dean? Love struck as usual. But I'm not so sure how they're doing right now. They kept it together during they're final goodbyes. But I could see them from the train before we left, Dean looked upset and was comforting Rachel who was sobbing."

"That's sad."

"Yeah. How's District 11?" I said changing the subject to keep from being emotional.

"Nice. I live with my parents, but my sister Eliza died. She was caught in a crossfire between peacekeepers and a shoplifter. The peacekeepers killed her when she was only eight. I loved her so much; she always comforted me, as I always comforted her. I miss her so much."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thank you. And I have a best friend Adam. I miss him a lot. He always lightened up every situation. Even reaping days. He was a ham..." she laughed pleasantly letting me drink more water.

"Was there a special someone back home?" she asked me, and I shook my head no.

"How about with you? I heard you avoiding the question during interviews." I said with a sly smile.

"I was told to, that's why. But what does it matter anymore? Ah, his name's Cameron. He's from District 11, but I met him at the Capitol. He's there a lot with his mom's job. But that's not for me to talk about really, but he was really kind and funny. He comforted me so much; I would have gone insane without him. Not that I am particularly normal, I get weird around people I know; Adam especially."

"None of my friends are normal either."

"Yeah, Cameron laughed when I told him about Adam. But he said he wasn't normal either and laughed."

"If you can say you're insane, you aren't by definition. That's what my parents always told me." I said drinking more water.

"I've heard that saying before. Hey you want to eat dinner?" she asked unzipping the backpack.

"Sure." We ate some dried meat that came in the bag that was actually pretty tasty, then Pepsi showed me where she had been staying. It was a tree that was easy to climb, but tall and thick. The branches were so close together they were a bed, and so long you wouldn't fall off.

"It's comfortable. Oh, and don't touch the random silver brach. It's slippery, and you'll fall into the ocean. I have no idea how or why, but you end up in the ocean."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, and annoying let me tell you. It's like six feet above us."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah no problem." We heard the Capitol's Anthem and Pepsi sat back up.

"We should go see who was in the sky tonight." I nodded and we crawled to the edge of the branches seeing the Capitol's seal. First was Glimmer's picture, then Pashmere's, then Ashes, Laércio, George, Aida, Alto, James, Mint, and Jarred. Two people died today.

"We should get some sleep, I can take watch." I said.

"It's okay. I'll do it."

"You gave me water when I really needed it. It's the least I could do."

"Fine, but now that I think of it we don't really need to take watch. The tree's so thick that nobody can see into it. We might not need shifts. Plus I'm a light sleeper."

"That's what I was thinking, sounds good."

We both laid down and I waited to fall asleep; we both kept our weapons close, and slept better beginning to get used to feeling like we're being watched.

* * *

_**So with Chriselda's headache that was a true fact, it's a long **_**_story how I know what your brain does when you're dehydrated. If you don't believe me you can look it up online, I did to double check before I wrote it. Though I knew it was right; the person who told me comes from a family of doctors and wants to be one. _**

**_And I included those who had died like requested._**

**_Yep, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading._**

**_-seanthesheep356 :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here are POV's of families back in the Districts watching the games. **

* * *

**District 1**

Pashmere's family were led down a hallway, his mother holding the hand of his six year old sister. Both were weeping as they trudged down the hallway behind a funeral director.

"Are you sure you're ready?" the funeral director asked. They nodded, and he opened a door that they walked through. His little sister wailed loudly as she saw her brother laying in a coffin, motionless and expressionless.

"My boy!" His mother screamed as she collapsed to her knees in front of the coffin, with her daughter screaming by her side.

"He's gone!" his mother managed to scream.

"I know mommy. The Capitol took him."

* * *

Glitter's father stared at his only surviving child in the open coffin. His wife and Glitter's twin sister died at childbirth, so Glitter was all he had left. And now she's gone.

He could hear a TV with live footage of the arena from outside the viewing room with the games commentators busy talking.

"Well the careers seem to be doing fine without Glitter. It's too bad she went so quickly, she was quite an entertainment."

"You are quite right Claudis! She was so enthusiastic. I love tributes like that! It really is too bad, I was looking forward to her entertainment. I mean, did you see her at the bloodbath?"

"Yes, she was incredible! I love to see that eagerness in a tribute, to be so proud for their country and District. You could see her determination, she was saying 'I'm proud I come from District 1!' she brought that to a whole new level."

Glitter's father couldn't take it any longer, and he crushed the water bottle in his hand. Panem took his only hope and daughter, and turned her into a monster. She was innocent, she didn't know any better! If something isn't done soon, everyone will turn into people like her; brainwashed bloodthirsty monsters. He had always felt bad for Glitter, he spoiled her because of his losses. She was his only hope, and ray of light. They were close, but unfortunately she was really focused on training and had a lot of friends at the training academy.

"I'm sorry Glitter. I shouldn't have put you in that academy." he whispered looking at her blank emerald green eyes.

"We should have been together more, it's all my fault. They turned someone so beautiful into a monster. They took you from me, just like death took your mother and sister. I'm so sorry-" he said gently stroking her stiff arm.

"I'm sorry." he said again standing up, then put his hand on her soft blonde hair and kissed her forehead. He looked one more time into her emerald green eyes seeing no sign of life, then gently shut them.

"When there's a rebellion, I'll be a part of it." he said, then walked out of the viewing room of the funeral home. He wouldn't let the Capitol get away with him taking his daughter so easily.

* * *

**District 3**

Joicelia's mother Eva Hayner watched in horror as her daughter hid from Krestel Apollo who was hunting for food. She was mad, her daughter was pregnant with someone she was forbidden to be with! She disobeyed and humiliated them; like they didn't raise her correctly.

Krestel saw her arm and aimed an arrow with lightning speed, but a bird squawked loudly behind her and made her jump as she shot the arrow, so it scraped Joicelia's arm. She screamed, and Krestel groaned drawing another arrow to shoot at the bird because Joiceliea had already taken off in the other direction. Eva sighed with relief putting a hand over her racing heart, and smiled watching her daughter running on the screen in front of her.

Joicelia's siblings watched their sister, who they always looked up to, running for her life in horror, completely ignoring the food in front of them at school.

They were just as shocked as their mother when they heard about the baby, not knowing wether or not they should be happy. But the one who was pretty unhappy, was her father, the one who forbade her to see Laèracio. But all he could do was hope for the best for her and her child.

* * *

**District 4**

Kayta sat clutching her knees watching the TV and not being able to take her eyes off it. She watched the whole thing with Briella and the mutation resembled her. She got a sick feeling in her stomach, she knew how the game makers worked. They would never let Briella see the last of the mutt, and Kayta knew she would have a really hard time killing it.

She was hoping and praying Briella could muster up the courage to kill it. But she had a feeling it wouldn't be easy.

A tear rolled down Kayta's innocent face; she could be the downfall of her sister.

* * *

**District 5**

Cheyenna Beauregard watched her son and daughter as they drank water from a river, feeling as alone and helpless as Glitter's father. The tributes from District 10 drank on either side of them, and a tear rolled down her face; they had grown up on her. She remembered singing them to sleep as babies, when they hugged her and her husband goodbye and waved back as they ran hand in hand into school on the first day. When they tackled and wresteled each other playfully on the couch or outside, when they studied for tests together. Tamara grew into a beautiful young woman, and Tristan a handsome young man. They grew up together; they did everything together.

They even went into the Hunger Games together.

There was a rustle in the bush behind them, and they saw Nathalie from District 7 looking between stunned and fierce as she stood up from her hiding place quickly. She looked around for an escape knowing they would find her, or she would run into an illusion if she didn't run, and she began to panic.

Since she was so caught off guard she clumsily threw her axe low and the heaviest part struck Tristan in the arm with a loud crack.

"Ow!" he cried gripping it as it bent in a strange way. Nathalie looked at everyone, then ran off in a panic.

Cheyenna gasped putting a hand over her mouth and forced herself not to cry.

Tamara hissed with anger and began to stand up, but he stopped her shaking his head.

Everyone tried to help him with his arm but couldn't think of anything to do.

Tamara with her manipulative gift began had tears come to her eyes. She really was distraught for her brother, but made sure she would get sponsors.

"It's okay Tristan. I'm sure there'll be a nice sponsor to give us something for you. Maybe morphling or some kind of pain killer to numb the pain, then bandages for a cast." he nodded and she hugged him sighing deeply. She looked angelic again, almost radiant as she comforted her brother. Her beautiful and pale face looked strong and her eyes had determination.

Sure enough like Cheyenna expected, a parachute of a pain killer with bandages came.

"I was worried what you'd do if you were on morphling, this will work the same but won't be so crazy if you know what I mean." Artemis said to Tristan who snorted with laughter.

He gulped down the sweet medicine, then David and Artemis positioned his arm. Artemis held his hand for the reduced pain as Tamara tightly wrapped the bandage around his hand that was thick enough to be considered a thin cast.

One thing she was happy to see; that her children were happy to be surrounded by people they loved. All she wanted was the best for her children.

* * *

**I hope that was interesting, I think I might throw in other ones later.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-seanthesheep356 :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**_So there will be a lot of deaths in this chapter; I'm trying to pick up the pace a little because I'm going on vacation soon, and won't have time to write much while I'm out of time because I'll be with my family for a lot of the time. And I have a very large family. Plus I used to live there, so we have friends and and a ton to do there. I'll be really busy!_**

**_Please enjoy and continue to review!_**

**_-seanthesheep356 :)_**

* * *

**Godric Northman's POV (District 7 male)**

"YO! Breakfast!" Sierra barked throwing a piece of meat she just cooked at me.

"Thanks." I said laughing and she nodded.

"Geez it's a little raw." I said chewing the slightly burnt end.

"You'll have to let the staff know." Sierra muttered smiling and we laughed. She took out her meat and began eating it letting the fire die down a little, then she jumped on it and stomped to put it out.

"Thanks Sierra."

"No problem." We finished eating, then I laid down on the ground and Sierra laid down with her head by my shoulder.

"Here's a random and unhelpful fact; we formed a 90 degree angle." Sierra said and I laughed. This is something we regularly do; laying on the ground and just looking in the sky for the random things that appear, including messages we can't read. Like they'll be in a bunch of different languages.

Speaking of that, there was a message in some language I couldn't understand.

"What do you think that means?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wait a second..." she said and turned around so it would be right side up.

"I think it's- duh! It's in English, but the letters were backwards and upside down. I think it says... traffic at seven...?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well back in District 6, they mean if there's a plane coming, the plane will say 'traffic' then a number from one to twelve. Meaning to look at the position on a clock, and you should find something..." she gasped and held her breath turning pale and we both turned to the seven o'clock position hearing approaching footsteps, of a group of people.

Sierra quickly drew back with her dagger and hid around the side of a tree with a frightening expression on her face as we waited. Eventually they emerged, and I saw the tributes from District 5 and 10.

"Ein." a gamemaker said, then they looked around thinking of what they meant. I recognized it as German, but kids in Panem don't typically know much of different languages because we don't communicate with any other countries.

"What does that mean?" the boy from District 10 asked.

"I think it's German." answered the the girl from District 10.

"Oh! Tammy don't you remember when we were like six and dad taught us the numbers in German?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ein, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn." they both said at the same time.

"Ein is one... But what could that mean?" the girl from District 10 said.

"One? Well both from District 1 are dead, but what else involves one?" said the boy from District 10.

"I know this sounds weird, but could the arena be some sort of clock? That bird does squawk by us at the safe exact time very day for the same amount of time every day... Wait-"

"A clock!" said the twins from District 5 at the same time.

"Twelve, is right here," said the boy from District 5 pointing in front of him at the twelve o'clock position.

"So one, is there." said the girl from District 5 nervously pointing at one o'clock, where Sierra and I were hiding.

The angelic like girl from District 5 began to draw a long Katana, as she saw us, then Sierra threw her dagger at the girl. The boy from District 10 jumped in front of the girl from District 5 and screamed as the knife went into his chest.

"NO! DAVID!" She screamed helping him down to the ground. Sierra and I hid ourselves more so they thought we ran off, but we watched them and what they were going to do next.

The girl from District 5 cradled the boy from David's head stroking his hair.

"David..." his name trailed off of her lips pleadingly.

"Tamara, it's okay."

"No!" she cried.

"You would die for me."

"I know you would have done that."

"And I would have done that! Why?!"

"Tamara, you've been the reason why I was still alive in the arena. I wanted to be there to protect you when the time came. And that's exactly what I did." he said with a heart melting smile.

She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you David."

"Tamara, I'm not lasting much longer. Please do me one last favor."

"Anything." she said nodding.

"Kiss me, I've been wanting you to ever since I laid first eyes on you." She didn't say another word and bent down kissing his lips longingly for a couple of seconds, then laid her forehead on his taking deep breaths to calm herself. I saw his chest rise and set with painful effort once more, then he never moved again. Tamara sobbed once immediately putting a hand over her mouth with her brother looking shocked. She shut David's blank eyes, then gently laid his head down, and a cannon went off.

The boy from District 5 embraced his sister and rubbed her back as she sniffled. Right away I could tell that she didn't cry much because of how stunned her brother looked.

"Tristan." she said.

"I will find her." she said with a menacing snarl on her lips.

"Well hunting them down won't do us any good." She sighed deeply gritting her teeth then finally nodded. They began to walk our way, then past us not seeing us as we hid around the trees.

I felt a twig snap beneath my foot, then they turned around and I instinctively threw an axe at Tristan.

Tamara leaped in front of him like David had for her and fell to her knees when it hit her chest.

"NO!" Tristan screamed kneeling to her, then Tamara swallowed hard and looked at me with the scariest glare I've ever seen. She gritted her teeth, put her hand on the handle of the axe, then yanked it out. She aimed it, then threw it, and it hit Sierra who screamed and fell back from the incredible force.

"Sierra!" I screamed running to her aid, then I saw Tamara with the determined menacing glare on her face running at me with her sword. I took another axe I had and blocked the downward sweep she made, and rolled to dodge her sweeps. She fought like a wild animal; it was scary.

"If you want my brother you'll get through me first!" she hissed with her lips snarling as she swiped the sword with lightning speed.

I used the blade to swipe her off of her feet and hit her in the chest with the blade.

"It's not worth it, I can, and _will_ hang on until you're both dead." Tamara said standing somehow snatching my axe. She raised it, and swung down as hard as she could and I felt searing pain throughout my body. Tamara was breathing heavily and she backed up waiting.

"Godric," Sierra said sounding really scared.

"Please hold my hand." I reached a shaking hand to her with pain and forced a smile.

"It'll be okay."

"You're like the older brother I never had. Thank you."

"And you've been a great sister. Bella would have loved you." Sierra giggled nervously and took a deep and pained breathed.

"At least we won't die alone." I said trying to lighten the mood, and she laughed somewhere between happiness and utter sadness.

"Yeah, together. Like we've done with so much. We can do it."

"Yeah we can do it." I said squeezing his hand.

I started to lose blood from my head and started blacking out, though Sierra and I watched each other until it happened to both of us. I saw white light, then felt nothing more from my body.

* * *

_**Again please review. **_

_**So about what you just read with the death POV, I couldn't help writing the way I know it from my religion. (I'm Catholic) I would have to take a while to explain it, plus not everyone reading this is the same religion as me anyway, so I didn't get into it because it wasn't under the spiritual genre.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-seanthesheep356 :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**This is kind of important: The author who submitted the tributes from District 3, BecauseofKillianJones, is doing a SYOT and needs tributes submitted. Their story is for the 5th Quarter Quell, and the games are a little different. There are four tributes from each district, two males and two females, and two of them have to be related somehow. For example you can have husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, or people that aren't blood related but you are really close to. There are still 20 slots open, so PM BecauseofKillianJones if you want to submit tributes. The tribute form is on their profile page. You will need to submit at least two tributes. **_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews; I love reading them! Ha, yeah, I wanted to make sure Tamara was tough in the reader's eyes, so the last chapter was a perfect way to demonstrate it. Sorry you guys were sad with the deaths, but that means I wrote it well. And it's the Hunger Games, I'm trying to portray the same direct and blunt message from the book: THE HUNGER GAMES AREN'T FAIR! **_

_**I'm excited to hear more from you guys, and can't wait to keep writing more. Sorry for the long authors note but you guys SHOULD DO THE SYOT. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**-seanthesheep356 :)**_

_**PS- I'm kind of excited for this chapter. It's something that I can relate to. Please just keep an open mind. You'll see what I mean, see the author's note at the end of the chapter. :)**_

* * *

**Pepsi Sparked's POV (District 11 female)**

I handed Chriselda the meat I just cooked and sat next to her.

"It's good, thanks."

"No problem." I said through a mouthful. Trying to talk made me realize I bit off way more than I could chew, oops. It'll probably take five minutes to swallow this. Whatever.

After we finished dinner, we laid back down on the tree branches.

"Hey Chriselda?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something that's important to me, please?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess...? What is it?" she said sounding confused.

"Well, I'm really religious, and can't hide it really. I say prayers daily, and sing traditional Latin songs of the Catholic church. I can't go another day without it."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to hear them." she said sighing with relief. She probably thought I was going to kill her, which is understandable.

I kneeled and crossed myself then began a prayer.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee..." Though my eyes were closed, I could tell Chriselda was intently listening.

"Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners. Now and at the hour of our death, Amen." I finished, then crossed myself saying "In the name of the father, son, and holy spirit, Amen." As I predicted, Chriselda looked amazed.

"Now Chriselda, I know not everyone's religious, and people are many different religions, but thanks for letting me do this; it really means a lot to me. And I never sing in front of people, so this is the first time anybody will hear me..."

"You can do it, just pretend you're back in District 11 all by yourself." I nodded taking a deep breath then shut my eyes imagining I was sitting in the tree in my backyard I always sit in. I spent a lot of time there, whether it was doing homework or napping.

"Jesu, dulcis memoria,  
Dans vera cordis gaudia:  
Sed super mel et omnia  
Ejus dulcis praesentia..." I sang in my soprano voice, then saw Chriselda with a mesmerized expression and a dropped jaw.

"A-aa-me-en."

* * *

**Panem's reaction to Pepsi's singing**

Adam (Pepsi's closest friend) had been sitting down at his desk in math class, and stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he had heard an angel singing, then he turned and saw the games' live broadcast.

Pepsi sang beautifully, not even he had heard her before. Everyone went silent in the school to watch her, in all the Districts, the Capitol, and the control room.

Something about Pepsi made her angelic, and nothing could draw your attention away from her. She looked beautiful too as she sang; just serene and happy, and rays of sunlight lit up her silver blue eyes, illuminated her pale skin, and she had a hint of a smile as she sang.

"Lead that group away from her." the head game maker said as he watched the holograms in front of him. There was a group approaching Chriselda and Pepsi, but he thought this angelic scene from the arena was too beautiful to mess with. The other game makers didn't even hesitate and immediately made an illusion come out, so the tributes bumped into a tree, fell through it, and landed in the ocean.

But everyone was focused on Pepsi; she had them locked in.

* * *

**_Authors note: I have to go to bed so this was going to be a short chapter anyway. I will have a list for everyone who is confused on who's still in the games in the next chapter; I don't want to try thinking it off the top of my head right now._  
**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_-seanthesheep356 :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Phoenix Tamsy's POV (District 9 female)**

I saw a distinct blue blur by a tree close to me, then I climbed down from the one I was sitting in.

It was Skye, shaking like she was scared.

"Skye?" I whispered.

"Phee..." she said hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried, so hard! I tried to tell dad to keep you safe; and I did it a little too much. He eventually told me 'You want to be with her so bad, you go into the games! And the head game maker thought it was a fantastic idea, so I ended up in here. I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help you..." she said and began to sob.

That's odd, I've never really seen Skye actually cry, except for when she left. Then again she could have changed.

"It's alright Skye, wow you're even wearing an arena outfit." she nodded looking down at her navy blue v-neck, olive green cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"I'm just glad you found me, rather than a career or someone else." I nodded and sat down next to her leaning against the tree, then we both looked up at the sky.

"Oh, and look at what I have." she said pulling out a phoenix shaped locket with matching the one around my neck.

"Still have mine." she laughed nervously which was a little unlike her as well.

"Thanks for not killing me." Skye said.

"No Skye, don't worry. Just be ready if someone's about to kill you."

"Of course." There was something about Skye that was much different than the Skye I was talking to days ago. Call me crazy, but she talked almost like she had no emotion in her voice. And her beautiful bright blue eyes that match her hair were emotionless as well. It's not like the arena changed her that much, she wasn't in here that long.

"Phoenix, I don't think I'm going to make it in here."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've never had any training, I'm not ready for this and I never will be."

"Most tributes are never ready Skye, that's normal to feel that way. Most tributes always say how they are sure they won't return home, and twenty three of them are actually right. Now that you're apparently a tribute, you could go home."

"That's true. But won't I have to kill people?"

"Maybe."

"Or you?"

"I don't know Skye?"

"Probably. I should just get it over with now; rid myself from you so I'm not a burden. The less you see me the easier. I know I'm not gonna win."

"No Skye, stop! We'll be okay."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes of course I am."

"You haven't run into the mutts have you." she said kind of sighing.

"No, nobody since the Cornucopia."

"You have to be careful with them, my dad said they're really dangerous this year, _really dangerous._" That can't be good, they're always extremely dangerous.

"He said they catch you by surprise. And they're clever..."

"How so?"

"I can't give away to much otherwise I'll be a goner for sure, but all I can say is that you'll never win." her voice went a little deeper as she said "you'll never win" and her eyes flickered with evil. It was creepy.

"Skye...?" I said inching back a little bit.

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm not, you just scared me for a second. It's just not like you to be that way."

"Sorry, but the games makers did actually help me out a bit before I went into the arena, before I forget to tell you."

"Huh?" she wasn't making any sense now.

"I mean, I know where the nearest mutt is." she said with a sly grin and chuckling.

"Well that's a relief."

"Where?"

"It's me." she said with a bloodthirsty smile and I sprang back getting knives into my hands. I threw one and she tilted her head missing it with a grin.

"It's a clever idea isn't it?" she said laughing.

"A tribute couldn't kill their own loved one; a twin, best friend, mother, father, teacher, and the list goes on! Phoenix, I know how much Skye means to you, you would have a hard time killing someone with hair like hers, let alone if they look exactly alike, no matter who it is! So go ahead, throw your knives, the real Skye will know that you have then turned into a killer, and would kill the real her."

I let my hand fall limply to the side once she said that last sentence; what if she was right? Maybe Skye would never want to see me out of the arena if I killed this mutt.

I watched the mutt cackle evilly tossing the knife I had thrown casually in the air. Yeah right, I know the real Skye wants me to kill this mutt. As clever as this one is, I can't let everything she said be true. It'll be my downfall.

"That's a load of BS." I growled throwing another knife to her neck, then she screamed in pain gripping her bleeding neck and kneeling.

"Fine!" she yelled with a powerful voice like Skye's, just more inhuman.

"Kill me then if, you wish! Nobody ever will look at you the same! NEVER!" her hands clawed at the ground as she snarled at me, then I aimed a knife and threw it into her back. She screamed again then fell to the ground and never moved again.

I don't think anybody will look at a tribute the same, not when they're in the Hunger Games.

I ran the opposite direction not looking back and didn't stop for fifteen minutes. Not until I ran into someone head on.

The girl from District 7, Nathalie, scrambled off of me with her large axe guarding her. I reached for a knife and found none, then whispered "Oh no."

I'm out of knives; I used the few I could grab at the Cornucopia on the mutt.

Nathalie ran at me with the axe and I bent over tackling her from the waist and fell to the ground with her. She flipped me over grabbing my legs, then she tried to pin my arms down. Geez she was really strong.

I kicked her hips up and flipped her over me, then scrambled off reaching frantically for her axe. I heard her grunt and she tackled me down putting me into a bear hug and tightening her arms as much as she could around my neck. I coughed and bit her arm as hard as I could and heard her scream, then stepped on her foot as hard as I could feeling her bend over, then pushed her down to the ground.

I ran again for the axe and just as I was about to grab it she grabbed my ankle and I fell flat on my face grunting in pain. So close yet so far; I had my hand on the handle of the axe for crying out loud!

She pulled the axe out of my hand and stood over me, then I threw myself out of the way before the blade collided with my neck landing at the trunk of a tree. I saw another axe waiting there; she must have been hiding here this whole time.

"Oh no." I heard her say as I got up and grabbed the axe, and turned around throwing it as hard as I could as she ran towards me. It hit her in the chest and she fell back screaming, with her fists clenched in agony. She laid down, then stopped breathing with a cannon blast sounding in the air.

I ran from the body quickly hoping not to find another person; she drained the energy out of me completely. But what I couldn't stop thinking about was the mutt; I hope that what it said will never become true.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think. I also have to say I really enjoyed writing your tributes. Unfortunately there can only be one winner, and to be fair I had to randomly select the victor. **_

_**A lot of people wanted a list of who's still alive, so here it is:**_

_**Krestel Apollo: District 2 female**_

_**Joicelia Hayner: District 3 female**_

_**Briella Monet: District 4 female**_

_**Sargo Yellowtail: District 4 male**_

_**Tristan Beauregard: District 5 male**_

_**Phoenix Tamsy: District 9 female**_

_**Artemis Silverwing: District 10 female**_

_**Pepsi Sparked: District 11 female**_

_**Chriselda Carney: District 12 female**_

_**Oh geez, I really have to pick up the pace; this made me realize how many are left.**_

_**Please continue to review.**_

_**-seanthesheep356**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sargo Yellowtail's POV (District 4 male)**

Briella handed me some fruit and I ate it, then she sat on the forest floor. It was still a little strange without her long hair, but both styles suited her.

Earlier Krestel decided that we should split up now that there aren't that many people left, which was smart on her part. Briella and I wanted to stay together though, so we let Krestel leave.

"Sargo." Briella said quickly holding out her arm and stopping me from walking. She didn't say anything, but just pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw no blue sky, just the clear water from the ocean.

"Huh?" I yelped.

"Look at what's swimming in it." I looked closer and saw a creature moving aside the tip of an evergreen tree; it was a girl with long red hair softly moving with the current of the water.

"That's a mutt, they knew I couldn't kill someone who looked like my sister. I can't do this Sargo!" I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair whispering comforting things to her.

"It'll be alright, you know she would want you to kill the mutt."

"But I can't do it! Volunteering was the dumbest decision I've ever made in my _life_, I thought I could deal with a horrible and hideous mutated mutt like they always have, but one that's my sister?! There's no way I can do this. Even if I had the courage to kill it, I would hesitate because I know it would give me the innocent look my sister gives us when she wants something, and I would hesitate. Then it would kill me before I even realize it. I can't do this, I should just somehow get up there and give myself up." she said starting to move to the tree to climb up.

"No Briella! Stop it!" she stumbled back into my arms and sobbed. There was a scream about ten feet behind us then we whirled around seeing the girl from District 3, Joicelia.

She was hyperventilating as a shaking hand reached for a knife, then she waited, her hand still violently shaking. She took one more deep breath then ran towards us slashing downward on Briella and me, but we jumped back so she missed. I pushed Briella behind me and ran to Joicelia tackling her to the ground and pinning her down.

"I'm sorry!" she panted as she struggled beneath my grasp.

"Please! I'm trying to stay alive for the baby! Please don't kill my baby, if I get out of here he or she can live, that's all I care about, not whether or not I live. I just attacked right away thinking I would have a chance! I'll do anything you want, I promise. Just please don't kill me, PLEASE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I sighed and turned back to Briella who looked down sadly but nodded. "She's okay?" I mouthed, and she nodded.

"Fine." I said climbing off her then she sighed with relief.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry I-" I held up a hand and she quickly closed her mouth.

"We would have done the same." Briella said to her, and she nodded. Briella looked above her with the mutt watching us then shuddered, and froze as she looked behind Joicelia.

She turned around noticing Briella's worry, then screamed "ARIELLA!" I saw a baby probably about 1 year old crawling with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Is that a mutt?" I mouthed to Briella and she shook her head shrugging. Joicelia picked up the baby and kissed her soft blonde hair.

"How did this happen? This is my little sister Ariella by the way. I don't know how she got in here..." she said rocking the baby gently and balancing her on her hip.

"Where did you come from? Did ya' crawl here all the way from District 3?!" Joicelia said playfully then hugged her tightly.

"Uh, guys..." Briella said nervously pointing in the direction Ariella came from. We saw a woman come out from behind a tree and Joicelia noticed her.

"Mom?!" The woman smiled but I could see evil in her eyes as she spread her ams to let Joicelia run into them. She hugged her and took a slow deep breath with an evil smirk.

"Oh no." Briella and I whispered.

"Joiceliea!" we both screamed, but it was too late; the person who looked like her mother was a mutt. She stabbed Joiceliea right in the back literally and the girl screamed falling to the ground. Fangs fromed from the mother's beautiful straight white teeth and she hissed with a evil and bloodthirsty grin; her ears pointed and her pupil's matched a cat's.

"It's a mutt!" Joicelia screamed, then she coughed hard with blood coming out and onto the ground holding her stomach. Briella and I attacked it first kicking it to the ground then plunged our tridents at her, or whatever it is. But she moved with lightning speed blocking all of our blows with her small knife. A cannon blast went off as Joicelia fell limply, and we saw a sword by her.

"Briella! Get the sword!"

"What are you crazy?!"

"Just get it! Hurry!" She ran for it and grabbed it then stabbed the mutt in the chest while she was blocking my trident by her head. Her arms weren't guarding her chest so she was wide open.

We went back to Joicelia once the mutt stopped moving and saw her brown eyes blank. But she wasn't relaxed; her eyebrows were raised in a way that was between crying and complete pain. And she had her hand rested on her stomach as if she was comforting her unborn baby as she took her last breath.

Briella bent down and shut her eyes relaxing the girl's agonized expression. We heard the roar of an aircraft engine so we ran off to the Cornucopia where we had been staying.

"The water's in the sky and on the ground." I said and we looked above the ocean seeing the water in the sky.

"SARGO LOOK OUT!" Briella shrieked jumping in front of me and pushing me behind the wall of the cornucopia.

"I thought I saw someone; a flash of red hair."

"Oh no." Briella's sister came through the enterance of the cornucopia. She stood there for a couple seconds, then randomly grabbed a knife and threw it with strength someone her size doesn't have. It flew in between Briella's and my head.

"Sargo I can't do this, you have to at least get home."

"What? NO-!" Briella moved in front of me and a knife entered her back.

"I couldn't fight her Sargo I couldn't!" she said sobbing and coughing and gasping for hair.

"Just get her!" Briella said then there was a cannon blast as she fell limp in my arms. I laid her down and looked up to the mutt. She did look innocent, but then had more animal like features like Joicelia's mom did. She hissed and got down on all fours backing up like a cat about to pounce.

I threw my trident into her chest and she pulled it out running at me with it. I blocked it with a sword and we fenced each other with the weapons. I finally stabbed her in the chest and she fell backwards, then didn't move again. I felt bad, but it wasn't really Briella's sister. She told me to kill the mutt.

I looked back to Briella's body with her eyes staring at nothing. I am on my own now, I didn't know that I'd last this long. And probably not a whole lot longer.

* * *

**Artemis Silverwing's POV**

"Tristan do you hear that?" I said and we waited. We heard an arrow slice through the air and it hit Tristan straight in the heart.

"TRISTAN NO!" I screamed as he fell to the ground, but the attacker ran off I think; I hadn't even seen who had killed him. They were just so quiet I have no idea if they were actually here or not. But I guess not if they haven't shot me by now.

"Artemis-" he whimpered struggling for air.

"Tristan." I sobbed.

"It really hurts." he whimpered. I sobbed and hugged his shoulders and neck crying into his hair.

"You're okay, you're doing great." I told him knowing that crying isn't really going to help the situation. I held his hand and his grip was a strong one from the pain.

"Don't think about the arrow Tristan, just think about... The first time we met! Remember how I was afraid of heights, but the next day you told me your biggest fear was heights? But you got over it like you made me get over it!" He nodded forcing a smile and his grip tightened.

"And when Gazelle hugged the narwhale she thought she was seeing from having too much morphling? And all those crazy things she was saying and doing?" He laughed then yelled with pain, and he was starting to lose color in his already pale skin.

"Did you see me on TV? They hadn't caught me out of bed! I knew you'd be laughing with the smile I love to see on your face."

"A lot." he said with a genuine smile.

"I knew you would!"

"And I sure did."

"Tristan I never can thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

"It's-" he gasped. "No, problem." His breathing was becoming really shallow and I forced a smile but had tears in my eyes.

I heard another whizzing sound and felt searing pain in my chest seeing Krestel with her bow raised, then she lowered it with a cold look on her face just before I fell on my back.

"I still have you-" Tristan said tightening his grip on my hand.

"Yeah, you always will." He smiled in a way that melted my heart and made me smile with a sob.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Everything does."

"Uh-huh."

"Tristan, I have to tell you something."

"So do I," we both said "On three. One, two three. I love you." We both smiled and I began to black out a little bit.

"If I could kiss you I would." Tristan said.

"Here." I said kissing my free palm, then held it out. He kissed his palm then touched mine.

"We're finally out of the games; we're leaving together." he said and I nodded.

"We'll be alright." I said. The last thing I saw was him smiling at me, and a blinding yet beautifully intriguing white life. Then I knew I was safe and sound.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I found out I'm going out of town on Monday, so I will have to write even more deaths per chapter and be writing non stop. So here's the next chapter...** (wow that was an amazing ending to the A/N huh?)

**Ha just kidding, I completely forgot to put who's still left as of now because I completely forgot it in the last chapter. (I'm trying to remember, sorry. Cut me some slack; I have a cold right now, bleh)**

**Krestel Apollo District 2 female**

**Sargo Yellowtail District 4 male**

**Phoenix Tamsy District 9 female**

**Pepsi Sparked District 11 female**

**Chriselda Carney District 12 female**

**Top five :O And I know I sound like a broken record, but... I RANDOMLY SELECTED THE VICTOR so don't even think about getting really mad at me if your tribute doesn't win. I enjoyed writing everyone's POV's, and liked writing all of these POV's of the people above. Unfortunately there is only one victor. That's how the unfair Hunger Games work. :(**

**Yeah don't ask why I'm all panicky about the new reviews, just don't leave mean ones. And I'm not pleading that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**seanthesheep356 :)**

* * *

**Krestel Apollo's POV (District 2 female)**

****I ran through the forest and heard two people drinking from the river I was close to. There were two girl speaking; Chriselda and Pepsi.

I snuck up behind a tree and aimed my arrow; we're so close to the end and they won't kill each other since they haven't been trained.

The arrow went through the air and in to Chriselda's back, then she screamed and fell forward.

"Chriselda! Oh my gosh!" Pepsi said bending down to her and looking in my direction; but I had hidden already so she didn't see me. Though I did begin to aim my arrow.

"Chriselda, I have to pray over you, I can't just sit here and do nothing. Is that okay?" she nodded and Pepsi folded her hands saying "Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name..." I lowered my arrow; for some reason I couldn't kill her now, she was praying and it would have been cruel. Plus I had never seen anyone pray like her, let alone say that prayer.

She finished that prayer then began another one telling Chriselda it was the Hail Mary.

"Holy Mary, mother of God pray for us sinners. Now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

"It's okay Chriselda, stop suffering. Go." Pepsi said folding Chriselda's hands and resting hers on the folded hands.

"Thank you Pepsi." Chriselda whispered weakly, then there was a cannon blast.

I aimed an arrow at Pepsi as she stood up looking at Chriselda's body. I let go of the arrow and it hit Pepsi, who screamed and fell. I ran to her and she looked at me with gaping and pleading eyes.

"Pepsi, it's better this way. Unfortunately to win you have to kill at least one person. At least you'll die as an innocent person; I know how much it would mean to you. Right?" She nodded weakly smiling.

"You don't know how lucky you are being from District 11. Everyone thinks we have it all in District 2, but we don't. You know why we're loved by the Capitol besides the fact peacekeepers come from there. We're huge suck ups because we're all trained to be killers, not meant to be innocent. I know it doesn't seem like it but I'm trying to do you a favor. Not gonna make a difference; everyone thinks I'm like the people from my District. I want them to know I'm not at this point. So I'm sorry about killing you."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Pepsi said with shallow breaths and I bent down next to her.

"Shake on it?" I asked.

"Yes." she said shaking my hand.

"Will you please stay?" she asked. I was a little shocked, I'm not normally the type who comforts people. But I'll do it. It was strange how forgiving she was, but I guess that's her religion.

"Sure." I sat next to her and held her hand as she laid on the ground with a lot of pain.

"You scared?" I asked her.

"Of what? Dying?" I nodded.

"No. I am not afraid. I know I'll be okay." I nodded and gave her a smile. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." I said to her. Something about the way she said it made me believe her though I hadn't practiced her religion. In District 2 they never taught about religion in fear it would get in the way of our training to become animals.

"Thank you Krestel for staying."

"Your welcome-" I thought about what she had told Chriselda.

"Go." I said, and she smiled nodding, then there was a blank look in her eyes followed by a cannon blast.

I closed her eyes and Chriselda's then ran off and saw heard people fighting, so I hid behind a tree again, then carefully peered around it. It was Sargo and Phoenix fighting.

Sargo had her pinned down holding a blade to her neck, and she squirmed letting out a loud bloodcurdling scream. Sargo cringed from her scream and flinched, then she yanked the knife out of his arm with her teeth then ripped her arms out of his grasp shoving him off of her. Phoenix used her knife as a sword and they fenced as he used his trident. And it went on for a good minute, they were both really good fighters. I expected that of Sargo, but Phoenix is from District 9 and wasn't trained like he was, even if she trained herself.

Phoenix angled herself on the side as she fenced then quickly and unexpectedly swiped her leg under his and he was knocked down. She stabbed him in the chest, and waited. Eventually there was a cannon blast and she backed away from him.

How could I be so stupid?! The only way I could shoot would have to be right handed and I'm left handed. If I move she'll hear me. But if I don't move I'll be here forever. Might as well get this over with.

"Phoenix," I said and she whirled around.

"It's down to the two of us. Let's just do this fair and square." I walked towards her holding out my hand for her to shake. She nodded and walked towards me with a small smile shaking my hand.

"You're right Krestel. Let's do this fair and square. They must have their victor. Let's get this done." I nodded and let an evil smirk pass over my lips for the cameras. We let go of our hands, then turned and walked about ten feet away from each other then turned to face each other drawing our weapons.

"Let's go." Phoenix said, and I smirked.

The fight everyone's been anticipating has finally come.

* * *

**You'll find out who the victor is next chapter. It's between Phoenix and Krestel. **

**Review!**

**-seanthesheep356 :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**So for this chapter I'm not going to use a POV right away. Whoever is the victor will get their POV after the games makers announced the victor.**

**This is the last chapter! It's down to Krestel and Phoenix! And this chapter will be a pretty long one.**

* * *

Krestel aimed her bow at Phoenix as she ran toward Krestel. Krestel let the arrow go and Phoenix turned her shoulders 90 degrees and it flew right past her chest. Krestel aimed another arrow and Phoenix somersaulted as it shot past her where her head was before. Krestel ran to Phoenix who was standing up and pushed her down, then they started to wrestle.

Phoenix took her head and whacked it agains Krestel's who screamed in pain and forgot to pin Phoenix down. Phoenix turned her over and used her forearm to pin down Krestel's neck, which began to strangle her. Krestel's arms and legs were pinned down, and she stopped struggling for two reasons. One she was too weak to and was beginning to pass out from lack of air, and it was no use; she had already done everything. But she could see bright red in front of her, and realized it was Phoenix's long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

She bit it then yanked it to the left and Phoenix screamed falling off of Krestel. Krestel gasped in air taking huge deep breaths as she ran for her bow and arrow, then Phoenix threw a knife at Krestel's head as she was about to grab the bow. Luckily for Krestel she had been bending for it so the knife whizzed past her head.

Phoenix now out of knives ran to Krestel and tackled her down to the ground before she could shoot an arrow. So now none of them had a weapon.

Krestel mustered up all of her strength and grabbed Phoenix's waist, then threw her off. Krestel was fourteen and Phoenix was sixteen, so naturally Phoenix was taller. Everyone jumped as they watched Krestel throw Phoenix a far distance.

Phoenix stood up and ran to Krestel, both of them with expressions on their faces that would easily give you the chills. Krestel tackled her from the waist, then Phoenix lifted her arms to Krestel's head. She twisted it with a loud snap, then Krestel fell off of her, with a cannon blast. Phoenix stood up gaping at Krestel's body and the blank emerald green eyes. It was over.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, the victor of the 45th annual Hunger Games: Phoenix Tamsy from District 9."

* * *

**Phoenix Tamsy's POV (District 9 female)**

I smiled not because of my victory over Krestel, but because I will be leaving the arena alive. I'm not like the bloodthirsty career who normally wins, throwing their arms in the air victoriously with their bloody weapons. I am glad I won, but every mentally stable victor will have guilt. I just want to get out of here now, the sooner the better. It's really weird being in the arena alone; twenty three people died in it and I'm the only one left. Also to think about the mutts that were in here; the one like Skye. The creepy illusions didn't help, I can see the clear jade green ocean in the sky right now, with the tips of the trees in the water.

The aircraft landed with the doors opening, then I rushed on. The air inside was cool and fresh; I was finally out of the sticky and humid arena that got hotter my the minute.

Some Avoxes silently beckoned me to foolow them, and they led me to a comfortable and plush reclining chair putting a freshly cooked meal in front of me with three glasses of water.

"Thank you!" I said inhaling the food. I finished the huge plate in about three minutes, and drank each glass of water in three gulps. I looked outside seeing water was still in the sky. How will we fly with water in the sky? Whatever they'll darken the windows in right after we lift off the ground so I won't know anyway.

The Avoxes collected my dishes and we began to move forward. The trees sped by and we lifted off the ground, then I muttered "Good riddance." as the windows went dark. They won't let anyone see where the arena is located I guess. It's not like I'm gonna come an visit.

A door opened and I saw Skye come through the doorway. I stood up and we both stood there for a moment. We ran into each other's arms and she hugged me tightly.

"I told you you'd win. I knew you would; you did wonderfully."

"Thank you Skye."

"And the way you handled the mutt that looked like me; I was so proud of you. I was in tears screaming at the games makers for letting them put that mutt in the arena. Peacekeepers had to escort me out of the control room."

"What?!" I said laughing.

"I told them not to then they did it, so I screamed. I had to be escorted by five peacekeepers out of the room."

"Why five."

"Because I broke free from four. They were about to kill my best friend and I wouldn't let them get away with it! Anyway they needed one for each of my limbs, and one for my body. I've never been that mad in my life. It's not like me to act like that, but if it was about my best friend, I'd do anything."

"Thank you Skye." I said hugging her again. She smiled and gently rubbed my back saying "Your welcome."

"You're the best friend I've ever had." I told her and she chuckled.

"I am? Well good, you're mine. I knew I'd see you again."

"Of course you're my best friend. And that's why I volunteered kind of, I barely talked to anyone after you left. My family died after you left, and I lived by myself for a long time. I didn't talk to people at school unless I was forced to, I made no new friends. It was hard because everyone I knew and loved were gone. It wasn't easy, and I didn't have anything left in District 9, so I volunteered to spare someone's life because they have people that love them since I didn't. Plus I trained myself, so why not?"

"Oh Phee." she said hugging me again.

"It's okay, I'm back now Skye."

"Well I have some good news for you Phoenix. My dad was finally transferred back to District 9. He hated being a game maker so that's good. You can live with us, though you'll probably want to live in Victor's Village."

"No! I want to live with you guys, I don't need to live in Victor's Village." Skye smiled beautifully and said "Thank you Phoenix, I'm so excited."

"So am I, for once."

"Phoenix if you don't want to be stopped by crowds of people as you get off the plane, you better get your IV's put in now rather than later. Nobody'll bother you in a hospital bed. You probably feel really disgusting and dehydrated, so follow me and we'll get you cleaned up before you out of the plane."

"Will I be wheeled out in a hospital bed?"

"With IV's and stuff that makes you look sick so people will leave you alone? Yep."

"Yay! Let's go!" I said and she laughed.

"You really love Capitol people don't you?" she said chuckling and I shrugged.

"Do victors from Districts other than 1, 2 and 4 typically love them?"

"Ha no." she said putting an arm around my shoulders and gently moving me out of the doorway she came through to another room with my prep team waiting. They saw me and hugged me saying how proud they were of me, then gave me a hospital gown.

"Here Phoenix, there's a shower right around the corner, change into his hospital gown once you're out come back here; we have to get you ready for your interview." I forgot about the interview, can't I just be done now?

I nodded and walked to the shower which was as high tech as the ones back in the capitol. I turned on the water and pressed buttons that began to wash me clean. This was the best shower I've ever taken; I never felt so clean!

I stepped through the dryer and my wavy red hair fell down to my waist. It felt so clean again for once.

The hospital gown I was given was on the counter of the bathroom, so I changed into it, then walked back to my prep team and Skye.

"Phoenix I have to leave once we land, so I'm going to let the doctors and prep team take care of you. I'll see you after the interview. Good luck, I know you'll do fine." She hugged me, then left with the automatic doors sliding shut behind her.

My prep team did everything they had done in the remake center, which was no fun. But I put up with it because I'd rather be getting this done than being shipped home in a wooden box.

I began to get a sick feeling in my stomach thinking about how the families must feel without their kids, especially Krestel's. Krestel was in the final two, and to lose someone in the final two would be devastating. And the guilt begins.

"Follow me Phoenix." one of the people on my prep team said, and I followed her to another room that was lit with a sky blue tint to it, and crisp white clean sheets on the hospital bed I was to lay on. There were doctors in light blue scrubs and clean white doctor's robes wearing surgical masks and gloves preparing needles and IV's.

"Just lay down, and just relax. Everything will be fine. We're going to land in ten minutes, and we'll wheel you into the training center building, just smile when people see you and pretend like you love them." I needed with a smile and the doctors lifted the clean white sheets holding them for me to get in, so I did.

And the bed was extremely comfortable, plus I hadn't laid on anything nice in a week. The doctors were saying medical terms I couldn't understand and told me what was going in and where. Just IV's for making my skin look more healthy from being malnourished, and to rehydrate me.

The aircraft landed five minutes later and two doctors wheeled out my bed while two others wheeled my IV's. I didn't know where I was, but I think we were on some landing pad from a hospital down the street. And there were reporters with flashing cameras on the landing pad. I was technically air lifted to the hospital. I smiled at them like I was instructed and waved an arm with three IV's in it, then we went into an elevator that went down to the underground hallways connecting us to the training center. That's why we landed here.

I had to lay in a room for about a half hour, and I thought about Gabriel; a boy I had truly loved who one day went missing. He was the reason why I didn't volunteer earlier. I didn't want to until he was gone. I remember his handsome smiling face, with mesmerizing emerald eyes, short and wavy brown hair, and pale skin. I miss him so much.

I was then jolted from my thoughts as the doctors took the IV's off and my prep team gave me a dress to change into, then did my hair and makeup. I stood in the mirror and gasped. I had a strapless dress made of a ruche up material, with a split around my knees opening the bottom of the dress. The top was darker red, and faded into orange as it went down. I had the same dark blue mascara as I did during interviews, same sparkling foundation, deep red lipstick, and the bottom of the flowing dress turned into yellows and oranges and reds like a Phoenix tail. My toenails were painted a sunset orange and I had no shoes on; what I'm used to.

I was led backstage feeling odd because there were no other tributes around. The interviewer welcomed me on stage and I shook hands with them sitting in the same chair I and all the other tributes sat in a week ago.

"Welcome back Phoenix, it's great to have you back. You did splendid."

"Thank you."

"Are you excited to get home?"

"Yes very. I can't wait."

"Now did you train for the games? You were incredible!"

"Yes I did, and thank you."

"By yourself?"

"Yes; practice makes perfect."

"That is so true isn't it folks?!" he asked then the crowd roared.

"It is wonderful District 9 has another victor! They must be so proud. And especially with your courage; you fought courageously in the bloodbath, with the mutt that resembled your closest friend, and with Krestel right in the end. That's a true victor, one who can be as brave as you were! Wouldn't you agree folks!" he asked the crowd and they roared. The rest of the interview was asking about the arena and what I'll do when I'm home, then it was finally over.

I was put on a train, waved to the people at the station and then they became blurs of bright colors from their ridiculous clothes and wigs. I was on my way to District 1 for my victory tour.

* * *

**(Last stop of victory tour, District 9)**

I saw the familiar fields of wheat flying by and smiled. I never though I'd be back.

We slowed to a gentle stop behind the Justice Building, and I took a nervous breath. I walked out the doors and into the building being escorted by peacekeepers like I was once I got to every District.

The double doors opened in front of us and I walked out smiling and waving. Everyone was beaming with pride and cheering loudly. I waved smiling as wide as they did and bowed, then the roar from them became way louder. I saw Skye with her family beaming with pride.

I turned to go back inside but heard someone scream "PHOENIX!"

I turned around and saw Gabriel standing in front of everyone, and gaped. I couldn't believe it, he's still alive.

I ran off the stage and leaped into his arms in the largest embrace I've ever given anyone. He spun me around and kissed my neck since I buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened." he whispered and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"It's okay." I said back and stroked his hair.

"I have to go back, I promise I'll see you later okay?" He nodded, and I turned back to the peacekeepers as they walked me back into the Justice building, I was on my way to Skye's house.

* * *

**(After dinner at Skye's and Phoenix's house)**

"Hey Phoenix I think there's something outside for you." Skye said with a sly smile. I know I just looked confused but went outside the front door. Gabriel was there with a flower in his hand.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"I talked to Skye. I remember what you told me about her; who can miss her bright blue hair you told me about?"

"Yeah, and when it actually looks good on someone. In the Capitol it sure looked worse."

"Yep. I saw the sponsors on TV I know. Anyway I have to tell you what happened to me." I stood next to him and he motioned for me to sit on the ground next to him.

"So when I left it was because my boss moved me to a field far from here in the northwest. And we're in the southeast. He just randomly announced it was urgent and we were driven by peacekeepers. I couldn't resist because they have automatic guns and a temper."

I laughed and he pulled something out of his pocket.

"And I'm not lying, this was my new card I needed to clock in." I saw it was a completely different place like he had told me, and he said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm just so happy you're back. You were allowed to move back and I'm so happy you're here. Wait you moved back right?"

"Yes I have."

"And I found Skye. I have the both of you. I thought even if I won I wouldn't have anyone back here and I would only have guilt and not wanting to deal with it, but you two are here to distract me."

"But I was determined to see you're beautiful face again, and convinced my boss to transfer me back here." he said grinning. I loaded down and could tell I was blushing furiously.

"Thank you."

"It's the truth."

"And it's the truth you're handsome. Today, when I was hooked up to IV's after I left the arena I thought of you and how much I missed you. You were the only person I loved, and I felt horrible once you were gone. I knew you wouldn't just leave me like that."

"I never would. I love you too." he said then he he pulled me closer and kissed me. Again that was something I never thought it would happen again.

"Oh, almost forgot; a red rose for you." he said handing it to me.

"I missed how charming you are as well. Thank you."

"You've had a long day you were in the Hunger Games, interviews, and in every District. You should probably get some sleep."

"Now that you mention it that was a long day. And thank you."

"I'll visit tomorrow I promise."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight. Get some sleep, that's a nice house you got now. I'm sure you'll have a comfy bed." I chuckled thinking of the house I used to live in and how much I don't miss it. This house is way bigger and one of the nicest neighborhoods in District 9. Skye's family is wealthy so they could afford a beautiful house.

I kissed him then went inside as he walked home.

Skye and I got ready for bed and went to our bedroom; we're sharing a room. I climbed into my comfortable bed and she climbed into hers.

"I'm glad you're back Phee."

"So am I. But I'm glad you're back. I missed you and everyone. I thought I'd never be happy again."

"I missed you too Phoenix. And you made me proud."

"How so?"

"I didn't get in the way." she said smiling which made me smile.

"But seriously, you showed people how tough we are in District 9. You'll always be loved for that."

* * *

_**That's the end! Thank you for reading and submitting, I really enjoyed this. I am so thankful for all the kind reviews, I still want to hear some for this final chapter. I hope you liked it, but it sounds like you did. Yes Phoenix was the victor I selected.**_**_So those of you who guessed it was her, well you were right._**

_Thanks for your continued support (gosh I sound like a paid programming thing or something) everything, I can't wait to hear what you thought of Phoenix and Krestel's fight, and when she arrived back in District 9, or anything else I suppose._

_-seanthesheep356 :)_

**PS- so this is like ten minutes after I finished this document. I panicked because I exceeded 49 documents and didn't know I couldn't have 50, so I thought I lost this. And it was REALLY long. So I copied and pasted it on my mac, and that didn't work so I emailed it to my PC, and it still didn't work. So I saved it as a file and downloaded it to my computer, then uploaded it to this site, and found that I submitted it as DocX and it wouldn't allow me to select it, so I re-uploaded it, and finally here it is. I am so relieved it worked. :)**


End file.
